Clon
by Sakura.-Mudou
Summary: Zim secuestra a Dib,crea un holograma el cual muestra que este se suicidó. -¡Nadie te extraña,larva humana!-Sonríe el irken. -¡Vendrán a buscarme alienígena tonto! -Yo no estaría tan seguro, Dib-apestoso. Advertencias: Lemon, Violación, Tortura y muertes de personajes.
1. Clon

Entre a mi cuarto arrastrando los pies, aventé mi mochila y cerré la puerta con seguro tras de mí. No quería que nadie ni nada entrara en ese momento.

-¿Porqué nadie me cree? ¡La evidencia es clara! …No estoy loco –Pensó un momento – O quizá sí, hablar solo conmigo mismo no es sano, ¿Pero con quién hablaría si no?

Me quité las botas y me coloqué mi pijama, aunque fueran las 8 de la noche, me sentía extrañamente cansado. Bostecé un poco, entré al baño, lavé mi cara y me cepillé los dientes.

-Mañana será otro día –Le dije a mi reflejo en el espejo, apague la luz y me dirigí a mi cama. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve acostado, pero creo yo que me dormí ni bien mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

.-.

Tras la sombra de la ventana, un sujeto con patas de araña sonreía malévolamente, su plan esta vez no fallaría. Se quedaría con él, nadie se lo iba a quitar, solo hacía falta…un pequeño corte.

Sonrió de nuevo, con aquella característica sonrisa de zipper. Sacó una bolsa, la perforó y la esparció sobre la cama, manchando un poco el suelo.

La sustancia roja corría por la ya pálida y fría piel de aquel cadáver, dejando algunos coágulos en su brazo.

¿Una nota?...Pensó para sí mismo, ¿Debería de dejar una? , Nah, no era necesaria.

-Buenas noches, dulce larva. – Beso la frente del humano y lo cargó en su espalda.

_En la base subterránea de Zim. _

-Uhg…algo me dio cañangas ñangas –Susurró Zim, sintiendo su verde piel erizarse. –Es hora de despertar al humano apestoso. –Presionó un botón y tecleó algunas palabras, con las cuales activó luz de una celda. Un tubo lo succionó y quedó en frente de las rejas.

Abrí los ojos para solo volverlos a cerrar con fuerza, cubriéndolos con mi brazo. ¿Por qué tanta luz? Los tallé un poco con mis manos y poco a poco me acostumbre.

Con la vista un poco borrosa traté de descifrar en donde me encontraba. Debajo de mi estaba el frio y duro suelo, a mi alrededor había… ¿Barrotes?

Me incorporé del suelo y corrí hacia ellos, jalándolos con fuerza. –Maldición.- Susurré en voz baja. -¿Dónde estoy? –Levanté la cabeza, en el techo solo estaban esos enormes focos de luz blanca.

-Buenos días, humano – Escuché su voz en mi nuca y mis pies se elevaron del suelo. Me había agarrado con una de esas malditas patas mecánicas.

-¿Qué carajos Zim?... ¿No me puedes dejar dormir en paz una vez? –Le observé molesto, estaba cansado de repentinamente despertar en lugares diferentes.

-¿Eh? …Pero si esta es una de las primeras veces que te "secuestro", como dirían ustedes. ¿No serás sonámbulo? –Me observó con gracia, como si fuera un maldito juguete.

-¡Déjame ir! –Le grité molesto y como pude jale su pata mecánica, moviéndolo un poco nada más.

-No, no mono apestoso. – Sonrió, mostrando aquella extraña dentadura de Zipper, acercó a Dib a los barrotes, colocó su mano en aquel extraño mechón en forma de guadaña, jugando un poco con él. –Tú ya eres propiedad del poderoso Zim, deberías de sentirte alagado por tal honor.

-¡No soy tu propiedad, Ni tuya ni de nadie! – Pateó a Zim en su Squeedly Spooch, haciendo que este retrocediera y soltara al humano.

-Uhg…humano tonto. –Soltó una risa digna de un maniaco. Con ambas manos en su vientre, se incorporó. Caminó despacio a una pequeña paleta de control.

-Zim creó un plan perfecto, solo necesitaba esperar el momento en el que bajaras la guardia y pelearas con tu unidad paterna. – Dirigió su mirada escarlata a los dorados ojos del confundido humano.

-Mi plan maestro era hacer que tú murieras, sin necesidad de morir realmente. Solo una pequeña farsa. –Soltó burlón, mientras enviaba un archivo a la pantalla principal de aquella sala. -Como el débil humano que eras, lleno de desesperación de este sucio y asqueroso planeta, caíste en las redes de la muerte, solo hacían falta unos pequeños cortes en tus brazos.-

En la pantalla se mostraba la imagen de aquel cuerpo pálido con los brazos cortados, sosteniendo una pequeña navaja entre sus dedos. Aquel cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre. Dib observaba en shock la imagen.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste Zim? –Se acercó molesto a las rejas, volviéndolas a jalar para escapar.

-Técnicamente estabas muerto, solo fue necesario un pequeño holograma. –Ignoró por completo las quejas del moreno. -¡Nadie te extrañará larva humana!... ¡Una limpia victoria para Zim! –

-¡Ellos…ellos se darán cuenta! –Contesté asustado, sentía el frio sudor recorrer mi frente. Mis manos empezaban a temblar y perdía fuerza en las rodillas. - ¡Vendrán a buscarme! –Grité por último, colapsando y quedando de rodillas en el suelo, recargue la cabeza en los barrotes.

-Oh…esas son mentiras humano, sucias y crueles mentiras. Y lo sabes. –Contesto con felicidad la alienígena.

- ¡Cállate!...Ellos vendrán… -Susurré lo último.

-Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro Dib apestoso. –Sonrió de nuevo, ahora con malicia. Volvió a teclear algunas cosas y en la pantalla mostraba las noticias de la ciudad.

-Mira humano, observa que tan preocupados están. – Se sentó tranquilamente en una silla, tomando algunas golosinas de quien sabe dónde.

_En la pantalla…_

-¡Profesor Membrana…Profesor! –Gritaban varios reporteros intentando llamar su atención. Aquel científico se encontraba abrazando a un chico con una gabardina blanca. Ambos saludaban al público. A decir verdad, ambos tenían las mismas ropas.

-¡Usted! –Apuntó a uno de los hombres en la multitud. –Por favor, haga su pregunta.

-Gracias profesor…- La multitud guardó silencio, esperando la pregunta y la respuesta. –Díganos profesor… ¿Qué planes tiene para el futuro ahora que Dib, su hijo aquí presente y completamente vivito y coleante ha decidido unirse a usted en su investigación? –

Las cámaras apuntaron a ambos científicos, los flashes de las fotos se reflejaban en todos lados, la multitud empezaba a murmurar. Algunos decían que Dib estaba muy loco para ser científico, pero alguien siempre les mostraba lo contrario.

-Bueno, primero que nada, me siento muy alagado de que mi hijo sentara cabeza en la ciencia, he de heredar los laboratorios Membrana a mi amado hijo.

-Gracias papa –Contestó Dib con una sonrisa en el rostro y acercó el micrófono a él. -¡Prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo! –Saludaba y sonreía. Era igual a él, nada diferentes.

El Dib tras las rejas observaba en shock la televisión, sintió la desesperación correr tras sus venas. –No es real…eso es…Es una ilusión, si. Algo ha de haber hecho Zim…- Pensaba mentalmente, buscando alguna explicación lógica a lo que sus ojos observaban.

Se incorpora violentamente del suelo y jalonea las rejas de nuevo.

-Por Júpiter... ¿QUE HICISTE ZIM? –Gritó furioso, sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer por sus mejillas. -¿Cómo pudiste atreverte?- Aún cuando intentaba mantenerse en pie, su cuerpo no le respondía, en el suelo, se mantenía abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro del irken.

Zim sonrió con malicia. -¿Yo? ¿Hacer algo? ¡Zim es inocente estúpido clon cabezón! – Empieza a reír de nuevo, Dib le observa, parpadea varias veces intentando entender lo escuchado. Zim ríe de nuevo ante la acción del humano.

-¿No lo sabías Dib-larva? –Camina despacio a la jaula y se inclina, quedando a la altura del chico. –Eres solo un clon de tu "padre". –Zim solo le observa y le dedica algo semejante a una sonrisa cálida, inclinando la cabeza. –Saliste defectuoso y te cambió por uno nuevo. –

-¡Basta! –Gritó y luego empezó a reír. -¡Como si tú fueras perfecto estúpido irken!– Remarcó las últimas palabras, ambos se veían fijamente.- ¡Por eso estas EXILIADO en la tierra! – Escupió venenosamente, Zim dio unos pasos atrás, su cara mostraba completa sorpresa.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Zim movía sus antenas y daba a entender que diría algo pero se retractaba al instante.

-Humano estúpido – Susurró mordiendo su labio. -¡Esas son mentiras!

Dib suspiró cansado en el suelo. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Cómo saldría de ahí?

-¿Qué haría si saliera de aquí? –Susurró abrumado, eso sería lo más difícil de afrontar. Al parecer ya había sustituido por uno mejor.

-¿Salir? ¡Ja! Dib mono, no vas a salir. ¡Eres pertenencia del gran Zim!-

Los barrotes se disolvieron y ambos quedaron enfrente del otro.

Zim tomó a Dib del brazo con fuerza, asegurándose de que sus uñas se enterraran en su piel. –No vas a salir de aquí nunca. –Le susurró amenazante al oído. Pronunciando cada palabra lentamente. –Eres de mi pertenencia Dib.

_-¿Qué…que es esto que siento en mi pecho? –_ Se preguntó alarmado el humano tras sentir el cálido aliento del irken en su oreja. _–Cada palabra…Uhg mi estomago. ¿Qué es eso? -_

El cuerpo de Dib se tensó y sintió casi su alma abandonar su cuerpo cuando sintió la extraña lengua de Zim lamer su rostro.

Casi de manera robótica giró su cabeza para encontrarse con dos brillantes orbes escarlata observándolo fijamente.

-¿Q-que ha-haces Zim? –Preguntó nervioso y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Temiendo la respuesta.

-Te marco como _mi_ pertenencia. Solo de Zim y de nadie más.-

_Pertenencia…_

-¡Hey un momento! –Dib entró en razón. -¡No soy tu….- Dib guardó silencio al sentir la fría pared en su espalda. _Fría._ -¿Qué carajos? –Pasó sus manos por su pecho, buscando su gabardina o su camisa. _-¿En qué momento?...-_

-Zim…¡detente ya! – Gritó avergonzado, abrazando sus hombros, aquella habitación era fría.

El irken de ojos escarlata solo se dedicaba a observar la reacción del humano.

-Solo de Zim Dib-cosa, y de nadie más.- Sonrió con falsa dulzura. Sacó de su pak un pequeño y extraño aparato y lo acercó al pecho de Dib.

En un auto reflejo, el moreno, de un golpe, arrojó tal cosa, pateó a Zim y salió corriendo.

No más de 5 pasos y había sido retenido por unas pinzas provenientes del suelo, el techo y las paredes.

-¡Joder Zim! –Gritó intentando aflojarse. Logrando solo, agotar su energía.

-Te ves tan tierno retorciéndote como un sucio gusano Dib-cosa –Sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y con la cabeza recargada en un brazo, Zim solo se limitaba a observar a _su_Dib-cosa.

-Enserio no me piensas liberar, ¿Verdad? –Suspiró cansado y dándose por vencido. –Tu ganas estúpido irken…-Agachó la cabeza. –Después de todo…ya no tengo a donde ir.- Suspiró de nuevo. Dejó que su peso fuera sostenido por las pinzas.

Y solo estaba ahí, tendido como un muñeco sin vida. ¿Qué podría hacer? Sería este mi único…¿Hogar? Supongo que papá no mentía. Quizá por eso me ignoraba. Era solo _Su pobre hijo loco. _¡Por Saturno! ¿Por qué pensaba en eso?

-Dib, escúchame. –Zim se acercó a él, quedando a unos pasos de distancia. Dib solo levantó la cabeza y le observó fijamente. Con una mirada completamente vacía. Dándole a Zim Cañangas ñangas .

-Uhg…no me veas así. –Respondió con una seña de asco. Extrañamente, el humano solo sonrió y Zim hiso lo mismo.

-Humano ¿Por qué te sorprende lo que la gente de tu planeta hace? Incluso contra la familia. –Inclinó la cabeza, pensó un segundo. –Zim está siendo muy blando…-susurró moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación.

-¡Mira humano apestoso! –Lo tomó de los hombros y lo empezó a zangolotear. – Pon atención en lo que Zim dice, porque Zim no lo volverá a repetir. –El poseedor de la mirada escarlata lo amenazo con esta.

-Les has dado la vida, les proteges de cualquier amenaza. Has sido un horrendo dolor en el Squeedly Spooch de Zim. Y todo ¿Para qué humano apestoso? ¿Quién más aparte del poderoso Zim te toma en cuenta? –Se acercó a su rostro, quedando a unos escasos centímetros. –Dímelo para darle una muerte muy, muy dolorosa.

-Zim…- Dijo Dib sorprendido ante las palabras del irken.

-Cállate humano asqueroso, no interrumpas a Zim. – Aquellos ojos escarlata brillaban. La luz rosada que había en el fondo daba un toque extraño ante tal escena.

-Como Zim decía. Les has dado la vida y en recompensa, ellos solo te han dado un infierno. Como lo llaman ustedes. – Se alejó, le dio la espalda y comenzó a mover su mano derecha en el aire. –Por eso , eres propiedad de Zim.

-Eh…eso…- Si hubiera podido, Dib hubiera colocado sus dedos masajeando su sien. Al parecer aquel irken intentaba decir algo. –Zim, te lo pido, ve al grano.

El delgado cuerpo del irken se tensó, cerró sus puños con fuerza.

-Uh..Pues…-Giró su cuerpo y comenzó a rascar su barbilla. –Deberías de sentirte feliz, Zim se deshizo de…de eso. –

El irken desviaba la mirada a los lados, hasta una pequeña hormiga en el techo se le había hecho interesante.

-¿Solo para eso planeaste mi muerte? –Preguntó completamente cansado del rodeo que le daba el irken.

Zim mordió su labio, tensó su cuerpo y jugaba con sus dedos.

-¡Eso es estúpido Zim, estúpido! – La fuerza volvía a su cuerpo, determinación, valor. – Destruiste mi vida, por muy maldita que fuera, era MI VIDA – Comenzaba a llorar, su voz se cortaba.

-¿Vida? ¿A eso le llamabas vida? -

-Era mía, era mí problema. Mio-

- ¡Pues que masoquista eres, humano idiota! –

-¡Estúpido irken! ... Ni siquiera pudiste planear bien tu estúpido plan. ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? Anda, ¡MATAME DE VERDAD! Al menos así ya no vería tu estúpida y verde cara, ¡ni volvería a saber nada sobre ese estúpido clon de mí, ladrón de vidas! -

-¡Pues quizá debería de matarte y dejar de ver tu enorme cabezota que cubre su patético sistema solar! –

-¡Pues qué demonios esperas! ¡Anda, acaba con aquella a la que llamas mi patética vida humana!... ¡Y mi cabeza no es tan grande! – Las lágrimas surgían a través de aquellos ojos dorados, curiosamente, el irken lloraba igual. Mordía su labio y parecía pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

Zim apretó unos botones y las pinzas liberaron a Dib. Inmediatamente, un tubo apareció enfrente de él.

-Acaba con tu patética humana vida tu solo. – Y despareció de ahí.

Arriba Zim se encontraba golpeando y arrojando cosas contra las paredes o el suelo.

Maldecía a todo en irken antes de destruirlo.

Cuando se sintió cansado dejó su cuerpo caer de espaldas contra el frio metal del suelo.

Se encontraba agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Sus ojos ardían, su pecho dolía.

-Estúpido humano y su estúpida cabezota. – Suspiró de nuevo, se sentó despacio y pensó un momento.

Nada, absolutamente nada había salido como lo había planeado.

_Su idea original era secuestrar al Dib, colocar un holograma en su casa, que este estuviera muerto y vivir feliz con su Dib._

_¡Pero no!, la basura terrícola tenía que arruinar su idea._

_Por Ikr, ¿Cómo iba a saber que el humano era un clon? ¡Y que su unidad paterna lo clonaría de nuevo!_

_Eso ni siquiera lo había visualizado en todas las posibles formas de que el plan saliera mal._

_Estaba frustrado y vaya que lo estaba. Al haber sido, por primera vez, tan dedicado a cumplir un plan al pie de la letra, sin darle rodeos o presumir, estaba completamente molesto de que el resultado fuera este._

_Su declaración, su poderosa y sentimental declaración._

_Todo a la basura._

Sintió como algo le molestaba internamente, empezaba a sentirse culpable.

_-¡Eso es estúpido Zim, estúpido! –_

– _Destruiste mi vida, por muy maldita que fuera, era MI VIDA –_

Debía de arreglar las cosas con él.

* * *

Ejem, los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, son de Jhonen Vasquez y Nick.

Saludos lectores. =3

Sakura M.

**_¿Review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

"¡Zim, no me dejes aquí!", fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de mi boca. ¿Por qué no me encontraba hablando conmigo mismo como siempre?

-…-

-Eso no está bien…- Susurré por lo bajo, me encontraba analizando aquella extraña habitación. Debía de haber una salida.

-Escavaré a través de la tierra para salir si es necesario. –

Decidido, empecé a buscar en las partes inferiores de aquellas paredes de metal. Bajo las mesas y aquellos extraños paneles de control.

-Hermético…-Maldije mi suerte nuevamente. –Sería obvio que tuviera todo cubierto. –

Me senté en el piso y me recargue en quien sabe que, estaba cansado, de seguro era muy tarde. Mi estomago me empezaba a exigir comida.

-Genial, ahora tengo Sed, Hambre….y empiezo a quedarme dormido. –Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho, empezaba a sudar y la cabeza me daba vueltas. -¿Moriré así?- Ese maldito retortijón en el estomago…Uhg…

-Ejem…eh Amo –

Zim se encontraba pensando en una forma para arreglar las cosas con aquel humano, estaba frustrado. Ninguna idea llegaba a su cabeza y hacía 15 minutos que estaba golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

Curiosamente, Gir, que había entrado hace poco, se encontraba haciendo lo mismo, gritando de felicidad.

-Ahora no computadora, si es alguna emergencia de la base, encárgate tú. Estoy ocupado. – Pasó sus manos sobre su cara. –Estúpidos humanos. –

-Es sobre el humano amo. – Emergió una pantalla del techo, la cual mostraba la imagen de Dib, temblando y abrazándose a sí mismo.

-¿Qué le sucede al Dib? –Preguntó observando curioso aquella pantalla. -¿Sigue llorando?

-Amo, se encuentra en un estado de inanición. No ha comido nada en un buen tiempo y su cuerpo sufre los trastornos. –

El irken, molestó, tomó unas botanas que se encontraban en un panel cercano, abrió un pequeño túnel y las aventó ahí.

Apretó un botoncito y comenzó a hablar.

-Puedes comer eso si te place, si no, no lo hagas y muérete. – Se escuchó su voz a través de un micrófono. Dib observaba con asco aquellas bolsas que habían caído sobre sus piernas.

Había visto en algunas ocasiones a Zim comer el contenido de ellas. Siempre le había dado curiosidad saber, como el investigador que era, con qué se alimentaba el irken.

Tomó la bolsa entre sus dedos, dejó de respirar un momento y la abrió torpemente. Creyendo que de esta saldría un olor nauseabundo.

Pero, la verdad, aquello tenía buena pinta, olía bien y parecía comestible. Tomó un pedazo de aquello que parecía un pan y lo acercó a su boca, dudó un momento, pero un retortijón más le hiso engullir aquello de un solo mordisco.

-Esto…esto esta…delicioso. - Terminó comiéndose aquel pan en cuestión de segundos, abriendo la siguiente bolsa y comiéndola igual.

Estaba completamente seguro, que en sus años de vida, nunca había consumido un alimento tan delicioso como aquel. Era firme por fuera y no se pegaba a tus dedos. Pero en cuanto entraba a tu boca, se empezaba a deshacer, casi como algodón de azúcar.

-Uh…comparado con esto, la comida de la tierra si es un asco. –Sonrió un poco al recordar las caras de asco que Zim siempre hacía cuando "comía" en la cafetería.

-Um…tonto alienígena verde. – Con el estomago lleno, empezaba a sentirse cansado. Y en algún momento, se quedó dormido.

Zim siguió cada uno de los movimientos que había hecho Dib mientras comía, le alegraba el hecho de que la comida irken fuera de su agrado, eso no sería ningún problema en el futuro entonces.

-Computadora, crea una habitación para el Dib. –

Zim bajó por un túnel a la planta en la que se encontraba Dib, tomó del suelo aquel extraño aparato que tiempo antes había pateado el humano de su mano.

Lo tomó con fuerza y lo golpeó contra el hombro del humano. Este emitió una luz de color rosa y comenzó a quemar la piel de Dib.

Cuando lo retiró de él, en su hombro estaba escrito en irken el nombre del invasor. Este sonrió con malicia y cargó a Dib sobre su hombro.

-Solo de Zim Dib, solo de Zim. –

.-.

_**O-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o**_

Por toda la casa se escuchaban risas malévolas, pertenecían a mas de una voz. ¿De dónde vienen aquellos gritos? Corría apresurado por donde podía, los cuados de las paredes le observaban y se reían de él. Algunos escurrían una sustancia obscura y grotesca.

-¿El mundo de mi cabeza? – Pensó mientras buscaba la salida de aquel lugar, del cual estaba seguro nunca regresaría. Encontró una ventana y sin pensarlo, saltó de ella, rogando que no fuera muy alta, o al menos hubiera algo abajo que suavizara su caída.

Tensó su cuerpo al tocar el suelo, abrió los ojos despacio para notar que la ventana era muy baja.

-Genial…- Sonrió y continuó su escape, antes de que _eso_ lo alcanzara.

-Vamos tonto humano, si me lo pides por las buenas, te sacare de ahí. – En el cielo de aquel lugar, estaba reflejada la imagen del irken, observando con maldad al humano, que le dedicaba miradas de odio.

-¡Jamás!...Antes muerto…- Gritó esquivando el ataque de una araña gigante y tropezando con el escombro de alrededor, logró esconderse en un callejón.

-Oh vamos Dib-apestoso, sabes que no puedes correr toda la vida. – Zim giró una bolita en el teclado, aumentando la "dificultad" de aquel lugar.

El mundo cambió de forma un poco, apareciendo cientos de pequeñas criaturas con afiladas garras y colmillos.

-¡Como si de verdad fueras a dejarme morir aquí! –Le gritó confiado al reflejo de Zim, esperando que este desapareciera aquella realidad antes de que fuera devorado por aquellas cosas. Pero este, solo sonrió y volvió a girar la pelotita a un nivel más.

-Zim no te escucha… - Se recargó en su asiento y tomó una gaseosa.

Aquellas pequeñas criaturas se duplicaron, creciendo más grandes y con colas con cuchillas en la punta.

Dib, como pudo, esquivó los ataques y escaló la pared atrás de él, subiendo a una especie de planicie que expulsaba, por ciertos agujeros aleatorios en el suelo, alguna especie de sustancia toxica.

¿Cómo sabía que era tóxica? Una de esas criaturas había pasado por una y se desintegró.

-Zim…estas bromeando, ¿Verdad? – Aterrado, trató de pasar por aquellos agujeros, temiendo caer en ellos o ser quemado por esos gases.

Pero Zim se encontraba igual, bebiendo su gaseosa acompañada de una dona.

-Joder, vamos Dib, tu puedes. –

La tierra empezó a temblar y una gran cantidad de gases surgió de aquellos agujeros.

Mientras tanto, en el panel de control de Zim, en un esquema de cuerpo completo basado en el estado físico de Dib, algunas zonas del cuerpo empezaban a tornarse en color rojo, parpadeando.

-Señor, el cuerpo del humano está siendo afectado por los gases. ¿Cuál es la siguiente orden? –

-Espera…espera. – Se incorporó de su asiento y colocó ambas manos en el panel, colocando sus dedos en puntos estratégicos. –Esta por caer, si, Zim lo sabe. –Aquella sonrisa de zipper iba de lado a lado de su rostro.

-_Apenas y puedo mantener el equilibrio, joder….- _Se encontraba rodeado de aquellas aberturas en el suelo, era angosta, pero su cuerpo cabía a la perfección en 3 puntos de apoyo (planta del pie-rodilla-mano).

Tenía algunas quemaduras en los brazos y su ropa estaba desgarrada. Sus ojos empezaban a irritarse y le estaba costando trabajo respirar.

-Joder…esto no es bueno… -Levantó un poco la cabeza y ahí estaba Zim, observándole fijamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. La fuerza de sus piernas falló, quedando sentado sobre sus piernas. Empezaba a toser.

-_Oh claro que prefiero morir antes…- _Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, pero una chimenea de gas explotó a su costado, quemando su brazo derecho.

-Vamos humano apestoso, dilo- Empezaba a ponerse nervioso, si el humano no actuaba, el tendría que detener la realidad virtual. Y esta sería como la 5° vez que lo haría. Comenzaba a sentirse molesto, preocupado e irritado.

Estaban ambos de tercos por cuestiones de orgullo.

Dib mantenía apretado contra su cuerpo su brazo, ardía tanto que no podía ni mover sus dedos, intentó pararse pero fue en vano, sus piernas ya no reaccionaban. Su vista estaba completamente borrosa y empezaba a desmayarse por el dolor. Retiró sus lentes y los aventó lejos, talló sus ojos, estaban llorosos.

-No….no….Zim…-Mordió su labio, lágrimas de rabia empezaban a emerger de aquellos dorados ojos. – Por favor amo…-Susurro cansado, sintiendo su cuerpo caer contra el suelo – sáqueme –

En ese momento, aquel espectáculo de gases y terremotos terminó. Dejando solo una habitación no muy grande de paredes metálicas rosas. Y en una esquina, el cuerpo del humano.

-Victoria para Zim…-Susurró el irken mordiendo su labio, claramente inconforme de aquello.

A un costado se abrió una puerta que iba directamente a aquella habitación rosada.

La atravesó corriendo, tumbándose a un lado de él y analizando el estado de su cuerpo. La zona más afectada era su brazo, lo demás eran algunos rasguños y quemaduras de 1° grado.

-Computadora, llévame al laboratorio. –

_Definitivamente, esa no era la forma de arreglar ese asunto con el humano._

Al llegar a aquella habitación, varias pinzas provenientes del techo, se encontraban arreglando el material de curación.

-¡Estúpido, tonto, apestoso, gusano, humano cabezón!

* * *

¿Por que le dijo Amo a Zim? Porque Dib es su _pertenencia_.

Saludos

Sakura M.

**_¿Review? _**


	3. Celos

Lo hacía a propósito, claro que sí.

El haber colocado una pantalla en su habitación, que solo mostrara las "noticias" sobre los increíbles avances que tenían los laboratorios membrana en los últimos meses.

O en estúpido nuevo programa que su otro yo había creado, relacionado a la ciencia en contra de lo paranormal.

_Tortura mental_

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Zim.

A decir verdad, hacía mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, quizá unas 2 semanas. Las heridas de el último juego de Zim habían casi desaparecido por completo, solo quedaba la de su brazo.

Ese extraño perro robot era el que solía visitarlo, cambiaba su vendaje y le llevaba comida. Pero siempre que le preguntaba del paradero de Zim, solo contestaba.

-_No lo sé, Mary – _Reía y se iba de ahí.

Empezaba a caer bajo los estragos del encierro.

Deseaba deshacerse de _ese_ Dib. Anhelaba salir de ahí, visitar a su padre y que le diera una buena explicación. Una muy, muy buena.

Se recostó en la cama como siempre, esperando a que algo sucediera.

Observaba el techo, tenía las manos cruzadas sobre su abdomen. Su cuerpo temblaba, no de miedo, no de terror. Quería venganza.

Dulce y sagrada venganza.

Lo sentía por sus venas. Algo caliente, ardía. Pero no era doloroso, era placentero.

Y por primera vez, vio el reflejo de la luna en el techo.

-Una ventana… ¿Desde cuándo está ahí? – Se levantó despacio y caminó hacia ella, no tenía barrotes y podía ver el patio trasero de la casa de Zim. De entre unos cajones, saco una gabardina negra y se arrojó de esta, y comenzó su recorrido hacia su "casa".

Los ojos escarlata observaron atentamente. Aún no era tiempo de ir por él.

.-.

Las nubes empezaban a crujir, a lo lejos el cielo brillaba.

Corría entre las calles desoladas de la ciudad. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus piernas dolían.

-No importa…tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos. –

Una pequeña brisa de lluvia empezó a limpiar las gotas de sudor de su rostro, su casa estaba a pocos metros de distancia y sin dudarlo un segundo, abrió la puerta del frente.

Gaz estaba en el sillón de la sala, vestida completamente de negro, pero con una nueva versión del GS en las manos.

Sigilosamente, subió las escaleras.

La luz de su cuarto estaba apagada.

Abrió la puerta despacio, alegrándose de que esta no crujiera. Y entro.

Su habitación era completamente diferente, el color de las paredes era el mismo, pero los afiches, el diseño de su cama y demás cosas paranormales ya no estaban.

Solo había una simple cama individual de color blanco, un amplio escritorio con una PC, la lámpara del techo y un enorme libero con varias clases de libros.

-No está…-

-¿Qué esperabas encontrar Dib? – Preguntó Gaz desde la puerta.

-Eh…yo…- Giró nervioso para encontrarse con la chica del pelo violeta.

-Él no está, está con papá. – Gaz se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación.

-¿Có-Cómo lo supiste? –

-Yo le dije a papa que estabas en la cama muerto. – Se encogió de hombros y siguió su paso.

-¡Espera Gaz! –

-Por eso estamos aquí Dib, fuimos hechos para ser los hijos perfectos. – Fría como siempre, Gaz le daba la espalda.

-¿Perfectos? ¿Bromeas Gaz?... ¡Todo es una mentira! – Me tenía confundido, ella sabía la verdad. Sabía que estaba vivo y no le importaba. Siempre tan tranquila.

-Al menos tú lograste escapar de aquí y no tienes que seguir esos estúpidos patrones de conducta. – Ella se giró lentamente y observó a Dib. – Anda, ve y disfruta de la vida. –Ella guardó silencio por un momento, y continuó su camino a su habitación. –Luego te alcanzo yo. –

-Gazlene…- Me sorprendieron por completo sus palabras

.-.

Regresé a la casa de Zim. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, supongo me había acostumbrado a estar ahí.

Entré a su jardín y los gnomos no me atacaron. Gir abrió la puerta y se me lanzó encima.

-¡Mary! Regresaste, te extrañaba –Me abrazaba con fuerza. Extrañamente eso me hacía sentir feliz. -¡Preparé waffles!

Y como si nada, entró a la casa.

Me quedé pensando afuera un momento, observé la fachada de la casa.

-¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas? –

-No…-

Zim estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta evitando mojarse, me observaba tranquilo y serio. Yo creía que me empezaría a gritar por haber escapado de la casa. Pero estoy seguro que él ya lo sabía.

-Entra ya humano cabezón.-

.-.

En cuestión de segundos, el caos se había desatado. Gir corría y gritaba por toda la cocina.

Zim gritaba de terror y hablaba del escape de uno de los experimentos.

Dib seguía en el jardín del frente y dudaba terriblemente si entrar o no. El quedar empapado no le molestaba.

Algo explotó en la cocina, dejando un enorme agujero y Gir atravesó la puerta destruyéndola a su paso, y lo paso corriendo a un costado de él.

Solo se escuchaban los gemidos de dolor de Zim y gruñidos de una cosa.

-Quizá…deba entrar…-

La sala estaba destruida, el papel de las paredes estaba jalado y el sillón destruido. Algunos tubos caían y sacaban chispas.

La lluvia empezaba a caer más fuerte y se estaba colando por la destruida puerta principal.

-¿Zim? – Los relámpagos de afuera en conjunto con las chispas y el humo proveniente de la cocina daban un toque tétrico y siniestro. Caminó con cuidado entre los escombros.

-¡Aléjate de Zim! – Acompañado de un fuerte gruñido, se escuchó un sollozo del irken.

-¡Zim! –Entró corriendo a la cocina. Para solo quedarse en el marco en shock.

Zim se encontraba con la ropa desgarrada y un ojo fuera de su lugar. Algunas gotas de agua se colaban por el techo destruido cayendo sobre su piel, al menos ya llevaba un momento así. La gran quemadura en su brazo se lo daba a entender.

El irken mantenía fija su vista en una pistola de plasma que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, pero no podía moverse debido a que aquella criatura en forma de calamar, con pelo de oso y cabeza de conejo lo tenía atrapado entre sus tentáculos.

-_Tentacle porn… -_Un flash atravesó la cabeza de Dib, dejándolo con la piel helada al pensar en ello.

-¿Qué me estás viendo humano cabezón? –Preguntó molesto Zim al darse cuenta de que no hacía nada. Solo estaba ahí.

-Um...nada aquí nada más.- Dib sonrió ante la actual situación. _Venganza_ –Mira, que bonita arma, sería una lástima si alguien la tomara –Agarró del suelo el arma –Y la aventara a la lluvia, ¿Verdad? – Elevó su brazo y se quedó mirando fijamente a Zim.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Dib-cosa –

La criatura, observaba a los dos, moviendo su nariz, atrapo a Dib de una pierna y lo jalo, quedando con la cabeza en el suelo.

-¡Tonto humano! ¡Soltaste el Arma! – Zim se movía intentando liberarse de aquel agarre, si no se quitaba de ahí, el agua acabaría matándolo.

-¿Tonto yo? ¡¿Quién tiene criaturas mortíferas en tan pobres prisiones?! –

Ambos comenzaron a gritarse, haciendo mucho ruido.

La criatura chilló y estampó a Dib contra el suelo y a Zim solo lo cambio de pared.

-Uhg…-Como pudo, Dib se incorporó y quitó los escombros de su cabeza.

-¡La pistola Dib! – Zim le dijo observándolo de reojo. Aquella cosa comenzaba a destruir el resto de sus ropas y comenzaba a pasar sus tentáculos por su cuerpo. -¡Deja a Zim! –

Aturdido, estiró su mano y tomó la pistola, y sin pensarlo mucho, disparó en dirección a la cosa.

Aquel disparo solo rosó el rostro de Zim.

Disparó de nuevo, esta vez atinándole en una oreja. Esa cosa chilló de nuevo, y soltó a Zim lanzándolo contra Dib. Y escapó a través del agujero de la cocina.

Dib reaccionó después de un momento. La cabeza le dolía por el golpe, intentó moverse pero algo sobre él se lo impidió. Colocó sus manos sobre eso y lo intentó empujar para quitárselo de encima, pero vaya sorpresa al ver que era el cuerpo (desnudo) de Zim.

-¿Z-Zim? –Preguntó nervioso tocando su espalda. -¡Va-vamos…quítate de encima!- Le dio golpecitos en la cabeza pero este no reaccionaba.

Dib observó a su alrededor buscando algo, se sorprendió al notar que el agujero de la pared ya no estaba y que la cocina estaba como nueva.

-Wo...que rápido. – Bajó su mirada al cuerpo de Zim.

.-.

-Tiene el en la espalda varias cicatrices. – Con la yema de sus dedos las tocó.

Era la primera vez que veía Zim tan de cerca, se podía ver su columna vertebral recorrer su espalda. Estaba fascinado con lo similar que se veía su fisionomía a la humana. Solo que él era más delgado.

-Uhg…-Un quejido provino de Zim cuando Dib lo cargó entre sus brazos. La herida que tenía en el brazo a causa del agua se veía asquerosa, pero estaba sanando rápidamente.

-¡Oye computadora! – Gritó Dib al techo.

-¿Si, Amo? – Respondió esta después de un momento, Dib se quedó con cara de duda, pero no le dio importancia.

-¿Tienes algo…para curar a Zim? Y algo de ropa también. –Un pequeño sonrojo se marcó en sus mejillas.

-Enseguida señor. –

El suelo debajo de los pies de Dib se convirtió en un elevador, que lo llevó a una extraña habitación.

En ella había una pequeña cama individual, una mesa en el centro con un par de sillas y una capsula.

-Humano, pon al amo en la capsula. –

Dib asintió con la cabeza y lo colocó allí, inmediatamente, unos tubos metálicos se conectaron a su pak, la capsula se cerró y se empezó a llenar de una sustancia verdosa.

-Amo, debería de ir a descansar, el Amo Zim estará bien en unas horas.

.-.

_Un tiempo más tarde…_

-¡¿Porqué demonios tu maldita computadora me llama amo?!- Se encontraba agitando a Zim del cuello de su camisa.

Llevaba haciendo eso por más de 15 minutos, realizando varias preguntas. El color de Zim empezaba a hacerse a un verde más claro.

-¡Mary!... ¡Suelta al amo! – Gir gritaba y corría en círculos a su alrededor.

-Mono Dib….Suel...Seldt…a Zim…-

-¿Por qué Zim? ¿Por qué has hecho lo que me has hecho hasta ahora? – Dib aumentó la fuerza de los zangoloteos

*_Ding Dong* (sonido de timbre de la puerta principal xD)_

-Deja a Zim…voy a vomitar…-

-¡Estúpido alíen! –

-¡Amo! Amo… ¡Mary...deja al amo! –

-Amo Zim…hay un humano en la puerta principal –

-Por Irk…-

Zim estaba tirado en el suelo, agarrando su abdomen y conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

-¿Q-quien…? –Preguntó mareado.

-Debería de subir pronto. –

-¿Quién es, computadora? – Preguntó Dib, ayudando a Zim a incorporarse.

-Gir… ¿Puedes abrir?...Ya voy. – Caminó tambaleándose hacía un ascensor en la pared.

-¡Espera Zim! –

-Quédate aquí humano, recuerda que tu no existes. –Dijo secamente mientras subía y se colocaba la peluca.

.

.

.

-Oye computadora, ¿Puedo ver desde aquí? – Tecleó y apareció en el monitor el mapa de las cámaras de la casa.

-No sé si deba…- La voz de la computadora sonaba... ¿Nerviosa?

-Te lo ordeno. – Dedicó una mirada tétrica a la nada.

-Si...Amo…-

.-.

-Quien rayos viene a visitar a Zim. – Se acercó y abrió la puerta.

-Hola Zim. –

-¿D-Dib? –Observó atrás de él. – ¿Hermana de Dib?

-¿Podemos pasar? –Con una sonrisa en la cara, el nuevo clon de Dib entró sin pedir permiso. Seguido por Gaz quien solo se limitó a observarlo.

-¿Qué quieres en mi casa sucia larva humana? –

-No es necesario que seas tan hostil Zim, con eso de que has faltado a clases por casi un mes, quería saber cómo seguías de aquella enfermedad que tenías. –Preguntó como si nada, observando fijamente al irken. Este solo recordó aquella vieja excusa y tosió un poco.

-Pues…eh como ves…Zim se encuentra mejor, si. – Observaba cada punto de la casa, buscando una excusa para expulsarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Ah, me alegro. –Dib empezó a buscar unas cosas en su mochila. – Mira, espero y no te moleste. Te he traído los deberes de la escuela…Los exámenes finales empiezan dentro de 2 semanas. – Extendió su mano entregándole una libreta con algunas hojas arrancadas y mal acomodadas adentro.

Zim la observó un momento y la tomó.

-Supongo que…gracias. – Dijo Zim con cara extrañada, después de todo, era la primera vez que observaba al "nuevo Dib" y no estaba acostumbrado a aquel trato.

-Bien…he visto suficiente, me largo. – Gaz se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, le dedicó una mirada a Zim y se fue de ahí.

-¿Zim? – Preguntó Dib desde la sala, Zim había empezado a caminar a la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres humano?- Dejó las cosas en la mesa y regresó a la sala.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?...Te has estado enfermando mucho últimamente. –Dib se había acercado a Zim unos pasos, quedando a unos 30 cm de distancia.

.-.

-¿Que rayos sucede ahí arriba?-

Dib observaba en la pantalla la extraña escena completamente atento.

Zim estaba nervioso y observaba de reojo a Gaz.

Hasta que esta se fue, dejando un papel entre los cojines del asiento del sillón.

Y entonces ese otro se acercó a Zim, poniendo más nervioso al sujeto verde.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?...Te has estado enfermando mucho últimamente. –

¿Por qué él se preocupaba tanto por Zim? Mordió su labio furioso, pero no despegaba la vista de la pantalla.

-Eh...si Zim se encuentra bien…-

Había dado unos pasos hacia atrás, para aumentar la distancia entre ellos, pero siempre Dib volvía a acercarse.

Hasta que Zim quedó con la espalda en la pared.

-¿Qué te pasa Zim? ¡Puedes alejarlo simplemente de un golpe! –Gritó molesto golpeando con su puño el escritorio. -¡Aléjalo como a mí!

Deseaba internamente que Zim le escuchara y que no le hubiera dejado encerrado en la aquel lugar. Iría y le partiría la cara.

-Sabes… que si necesitas algo. Me lo puedes pedir. – Aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Su otro estaba peligrosamente cerca de los labios del irken.

-Gr-gracias Dib- Zim mantenía sus manos enfrente de él, evitando que este se acercara más, pero inútilmente claro.

Dib se quedó un segundo así, hasta que se separó y caminó a la puerta.

-En ese caso, me retiro. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender en el laboratorio. – Y desapareció de ahí.

Zim suspiró aliviado, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente.

-Son tan iguales…y tan diferentes…-Susurró en su lengua madre. Alarmado al escuchar pasos en la cocina, recuperó la compostura.

-Dib-mono tu hermana te ha dejado esa cosa en el sillón. – Le dijo indiferente, pero aún con el corazón acelerado.

Este, solo le dedicó una mirada de indiferente odio, tomó el papel y regresó.

.

.

Cuando el humano bajó de nuevo, Zim sonrió.

_Ese era un buen inicio para aclarar las cosas con el Dib._

* * *

Bueno, espero y les haya gustado este extraño capitulo.

Saludos =D

Sakura M.

**_¿Review?_**


	4. ¡Sorpresa,Sorpresa!

-¿Porqué mi hermana te escribió una carta? –

Resultaba que ahora todo el mundo simpatizaba con Zim.

-…-

-No me hagas repetir mi pregunta Zim. –Le dije amenazante. Tantos secretos, nunca me decía nada. Y al parecer no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

-No es nada que ver contigo mono. Esa es cosa de tu hermana. –

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ignorándome.

-¿Nada que ver conmigo? ¿¡NADA!? Ella es mi hermana menor. –Lo volvía tomar por el cuello, esta vez lo zangolotearía hasta matarlo. –Dime ahora mismo.-

Zim mantenía una expresión neutral. Ni siquiera se había inmutado esta vez.

Aflojé mi agarre, no lograría nada. No pasaría nada. Nunca me diría nada.

Le di la espalda, no quería verlo.

-Nunca me dirás nada… ¿Verdad? – Me fui de ahí, sentía que si me quedaba, me iba a quebrar y no le daría el gusto de verme así. Nunca.

Llegué a aquel lugar al que empezaba a llamar mi habitación.

Era el único lugar al que Zim nunca entraba y eso me reconfortaba.

Pasé mi mano por aquella extraña marca que había hecho en mi hombro, estaba en irken. No estaba seguro de que decía, siempre había usado mi computadora para traducirlo, no lo había entendido de verdad. Solo entendía la letra de en medio. Era una "i".

Suspiré profundamente y mi estomago se revolvió. Y…y… ¿Y si decía Zim?

-¿Porqué no lo alejaste de ti? –Las estúpidas imágenes de la visita de mi otro yo me seguían perturbando. -¿Por qué me perturba algo tan tonto como eso?-

Pero lo había dejado estar tan cerca de él. Ni siquiera se había molestado en decirle que se alejara.

Y la puerta de mi habitación explotó.

-¿Qué carajos? –Pregunté mientras agitaba mi mano para quitar el polvo cercano a mi rostro.

Mis manos fueron tomadas con fuerza, evitando que se movieran.

Un cálido rose en mis labios fue suficiente para hacer que mi corazón latiera rápido. Mis ojos no creían lo que veían.

-¿Z-Zim? –

-Cállate Dib. – Ningún insulto. Solo…volvió a besarme.

.

Ambos mantuvieron un ritmo lento y tranquilo en aquel beso. Lentamente, Zim soltó las manos de Dib y comenzó a acariciar su pecho sobre la camiseta de tirantes negra que traía, arañando su pecho, pero sin lastimarlo.

.

No entiendo, estaba besando a mi peor enemigo. Pero se sentía tan bien y sus manos en mi pecho.

-_Zim…- _ Gemí y no lo pude contener. Simplemente salió de entre mis labios.

Abrí mis ojos cuando Zim dejo de tocarme. Estaba sentado enfrente de mí, con aquellos ojos rojos completamente brillantes y un sonrojo púrpura en las mejillas. Nuestras miradas chocaron. Me perdí en esos malditos ojos rojos. El movía sus antenas.

-Per…Perdona si Zim te ha herido hasta ahora. – Bajó la cabeza, sus antenas se movieron un poco. Eso me tomó por sorpresa.

-Se…Zim sabe que todo salió mal. –Agachó más la cabeza, suspiró y me volvió a mirar con esos profundos ojos rojos. –Pero solo tú creabas esa no tan horrenda sensación aquí. – Colocó su mano en su abdomen, supongo sería eso que llamaba su Squeedly Spooch.

-Aunque fue muy divertida la parte de las pequeñas bestias. – Había inclinado su cabeza y me veía con gracia.

-No soy tu juguete Zim. –Le contesté fingiendo molestia.

Se acercó a mí, casi con movimientos felinos, podía sentir la sangre subir a mi cabeza.

-Claro que no eres mi juguete. Eres mi pertenencia. –

Zim empujó a Dib contra la cama, colocándose encima de él, con las piernas de Dib entre las suyas. Pasó sus dedos por aquella marca que le había hecho en el brazo.

Dib volvió a gemir. Arqueó la espalda juntando su pecho con el de Zim.

-¿Qu-que…es...eso? – Preguntó con la respiración entre cortada. Mordiendo sus labios mientras Zim seguía acariciando ese lugar.

Zim mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus antenas levantadas. Le encantaba cuando el humano hacía ese excitante sonido con la boca.

-Zim…de...detente…- Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Con su mano libre, el irken retiró sus lentes y los dejó en la mesa que estaba al costado de la cama. Recargó su codo en la almohada, a un lado de la cabeza de Dib y comenzó a jugar con su mechón en forma de guadaña.

Lo jalaba un poco y lo enredaba entre sus dedos.

Dib apretaba su brazo derecho con su mano.

Entonces, por un segundo. La imagen de la reacción de Zim ante el otro Dib, hiso que su corazón dejara de latir.

El aire que había en sus pulmones salió y cerró la boca. Molesto empujó a Zim lejos de él. Y sintió el ardor de las lágrimas quemar sus mejillas.

El irken, que se había levantado del suelo, intentaba entender que era lo que había pasado. Todo iba tan bien según esa guía sobre el "apareamiento humano". Él le había respondido.

Dib cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, sus brazos estaban tensos y sus puños cerrados.  
Se sentía listo para gritarle al irken que si estaba caliente se fuera a revolcar con el otro. Que él no era su maldito juguete. No era su pertenencia. Que él no era nadie para él más que su indeseado inquilino.

Le dedicó una mirada llena de odio. Si, lo odiaba por haberlo rechazado tantas veces. Por haberlo separado de él, aún cuando ni siquiera estaban juntos. Odiaba el hecho de haber visto aquella imagen de Zim sediento ante el otro que ahora era su enemigo.

Y se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sentido placer al ser tocado por esas sucias manos extraterrestres.

Pero las lágrimas no se detuvieron ni un solo momento. Y tampoco apartó su mirada de él.

-Te odio Zim. – Pronunció lleno de resentimiento, desesperación y tristeza.

Zim abrió sus ojos escarlata, estaba completamente sorprendido. Volteó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como una cuchilla se enterraba en su pecho. Y sabía que no podría morir. Si llegaba a hacerlo, su pak lo reviviría.

Pero era muy claro que lo odiaba. Siempre se habían llevado mal. Y técnicamente, desde su llegada, destruyó su vida.

Zim colocó su mano sobre su pecho. Podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Apretó sus dedos con fuerza y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas.

-Solo mátame…en lugar de usar tan crueles palabras. Zim no necesita esto. Zim no quiere esto. –Colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, las apretaba con fuerza. – Sácame computadora. –Susurró, justo después una luz lo absorbió.

-Eres…un idiota. –Susurró Dib mientras sostenía fuertemente las sabanas entre sus dedos. Tratando de ignorar la erección de su miembro.

.-.

Zim salió de la casa, era ya noche, pasaban de las 11. Debido a las lluvias que había habido, hacía más frio que de costumbre. Llevaba un abrigo largo y un bonete sobre su peluca.

Suspiró cansado, no podía eliminar aquella expresión de su memoria. Aquellos ojos dorados observarle con rencor.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder bajo los pupilentes y decidió que tenía que relajarse.

Después de todo, ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Dib.

Acomodó el bonete sobre su cabeza, suspiró de nuevo y tocó la puerta, esperó un momento.

-Um…Es la hora que indicó. – Observó el reloj de su muñeca y talló sus manos buscando calor.

-¿Zim? …¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? -

Sintió su corazón detenerse al escuchar su voz.

-¿Puedo pasar? Zim se esta congelando. –Y entró a la casa sin tomar en cuenta al chico en la puerta.

Dib sonrió, ambos estaban solos en la sala enfrente del otro.

-Dime Zim, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Dib recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Zim se encuentra bien. ¿Puedes ir a llamar a tu hermana? – Seguía tallando sus manos, no sabía si por el frio o nervios.

-Claro…- Le dedicó una extraña mirada a Zim y se levantó.

-Humano idiota.- Pensó para sí mismo.

¿Por qué estaba Zim incómodo ante la presencia de ese Dib?

Por una muy simple causa.

El era muy diferente a _su_ Dib.

De las pocas veces que había ido a la escuela. Solo lo había visto de vez en cuando ahí. Al parecer tenía un horario especial. Si bien, lo había visto "completamente bien" el día que fue a su casa, no era, técnicamente, la primera vez que lo había visto.

Simplemente había estado huyendo de él.

Había ganado una extraña obsesión con Zim, lo cual le ponía incomodo.  
Y más porque de vez en cuando, solía enviarle regalos a la casa, dejarle o enviarle cartas. O llevarle los deberes.

Todo en cuestión de meses.

Y esa frustración ganada por culpa del nuevo Dib, la estaba desahogando en _su_ Dib. Eso era el peso que tenían encima y le costaba liberarse de él.

-Llegaste temprano. – Dijo la joven del cabello purpura al ver a Zim inmerso en sus pensamientos. –Espero y el tarado de mi hermano no te haya causado problemas hasta ahora. – Dijo sentándose.

- Es peor que antes. –Dijo Zim sintiendo cañangas ñangas. Claramente hablando del nuevo Dib. -Este Dib tiene algo...raro.

Gaz le observó. -Así que no era cosa mía.

-¿Es segura nuestra conversación aquí?

-Está drogado, no despertará hasta mañana y papa no se encuentra aquí. –Sacó un pequeño aparato de color rosa. –Y según esta basura que me diste, no hay forma de que puedan escuchar o grabar esta conversación.

-¿Para que necesitas la ayuda de Zim, humana? –

- Tak –Respondió rápidamente, observando fijamente al irken. – Quiero comunicarme con ella.

-¿Tak? ¿Para qué quieres hablar con Tak? –Zim estaba alarmado. Ni siquiera sabía que la hermana de Dib tuviera contacto con ella. Se calmó un poco y seriamente contestó. –No creo que ella quiera recibir una llamada de mi parte. –

-Lo hará. Pero la inútil nave ya no me sirve. –Gaz comenzaba a molestarse, recordaba algo. – Por cierto, peleaste con él. ¿Verdad?

El irken se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Gaz.

-Lo sabía, son tan tarados los dos. –Gaz cruzó sus piernas y de entre sus ropas sacó una esfera morada. Apretó una zona y apareció un holograma.

-A comparación de la pobre ilusión que hiciste, esta es más limpia y más sofisticada. El holograma empieza a emanar un olor fétido dentro de unos días y la piel empieza a morir. –

Zim empezaba a entender el punto de la chica.

-¿Fingir tu muerte? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. – Terminarás clonada.

-Ese fue tu error, no el mío. Yo seré asesinada y dejaré esto en algún lugar. Papá no podrá clonarme así.- Gaz sonrió de forma tétrica. Amaba a su padre, pero la acción que había tomado con la falsa muerte de Dib, le había dejado en claro una cosa. Que solo eran una farsa de lo buen padre, que se supone que él era.

-Zim no puede esconderte en su casa. –Dijo el irken sin pensarlo mucho. Sería incomodo.

-No iba a quedarme en tu casa, me voy con Tak. –

-¿Con Tak? ¿Por qué con Tak? – Inclinó la cabeza y trató de pensar.

-Porque ella me prometió su primer planeta. Y no te importa lo demás, no es asunto tuyo.

.-.

* * *

En el camino de regreso a su base, Zim estaba tratando de generar una idea para disculpase con _su_ Dib.

Aquel que no lo acosaba.

Atravesó un pequeño parque y se sentó en un columpio, comenzó a mover sus piernas para balancearse un poco.

Escuchó no muy lejos unas pisadas sobre la tierra detuvo el columpio y se colocó a la defensiva, sin sacar las patas del pak.

Entre los árboles se formó una silueta y bajó la guardia.

-Solo eres tu Dib-mono. – Y regresó a balancearse sobre el columpio.

-Si, solo soy yo Zim. Solo tú y yo. –

Dib le observaba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía la vista un tanto perdida y se acercó a Zim. Muy cerca.

-Lamento lo de hace rato, ya ni pude decirte nada. No fue mi intención.-

Zim no ponía gran atención en lo que le decía el humano, solo seguía meciéndose ahí.

Dib, al darse cuenta de que no le hacía caso, se colocó enfrente del columpio y con un pie detuvo su movimiento.

-¿Por qué me ignoras Zim? –

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no era _Su_ Dib.

-¿No…estabas dormido...ya? –Preguntó nervioso sin levantar la cabeza.

-Um…solo me sentía un poco mareado y me acosté hasta que pasara. – El tono de voz que usó para decírselo, hiso que la piel de Zim se pusiera como de gallina.

-Ah… Y seguiste a Zim hasta aquí. – Levantó la vista para toparse con unos orbes dorados sin brillo. Estaban opacos y no se podían leer. Era una mirada fría. Aparte, aquella sádica sonrisa que mantenía ese Dib no ayudaba a mejorar su aspecto.

-¿Acaso tienes a alguien más en tu vida? – Dib colocó ambas manos en las cadenas de los columpios y acercó su rostro al de Zim. Esté le desafiaba con la mirada. No se dejaría intimidar por el humano.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando humano asqueroso? – Se lanzó hacia atrás, alejándose del columpio y cayendo de pie.

-Hablo sobre nosotros, se que tenemos un nosotros. Lo veo en tus ojos. Por la reacción que tienes cuando me acerco. Aún cuando nos hemos visto tan poco. –

- Estas confundido Dib-cosa. –Contestó repudiándolo. - ¿Cómo habría de fijarme en algo como tú? – Sonrió victorioso.

Pero no contaba con el hecho de que se le lanzara encima, lo tomara del cuello y lo atrapara contra un árbol.

-Mira Zim…- Dib ignoraba el hecho de que ahorcaba a Zim. Empezaba a tomar poses extrañas intentando explicar algo. – Quiero que entiendas que lo nuestro es oficial. Solo somos nosotros y nadie más. Y si alguien se interpone, lo aniquilaré.

El irken sonrió y como pudo hablo.

-Si intentas asfixiarme así, estas muy, muy mal. – Intentó sacar las patas de su Pak, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo.

-Claro que no. Así te tengo inmóvil y a mi disposición. – Dib fijó sus orbes doradas en los ojos azules de Zim. Dedicándole una enferma sonrisa y relamiendo sus labios.

-Tú estás loco…- Intentó patearle, pero estaba fuera de su alcance.

-No mi querido Zim…Solo lo hago por nosotros. –

Dib unió sus labios de forma violenta. Mordiendo con fuerza los de Zim, casi hasta el punto de hacerle sangrar. Zim se negaba a corresponder, pero Dib, de su gabardina, saco una especie de delgada navaja que enterró en su hombro. Haciendo que Zim abriera la boca para gritar. Tomando ventaja, metió su lengua en la del invasor.

El irken intentaba empujarle para alejarlo de él. Pero con un brazo herido no lograba mucho. Y no podría quitárselo con las patas del Pak.

_ Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era él quien maldecía su suerte._

* * *

Esperen el siguiente, seguro estará interesante.

Sakura M.

_**¿Review?**_


	5. Momentos Amargos

**Advertencia: **Uy, este cap contiene algo similar a una violación. ( No tan explicita claro, o eso creo yo)

.

.

.

.

* * *

El irken se sentía confundido, aún cuando le ordenaba a su cerebro contra atacar a es enemigo, este no respondía. Por suerte, tampoco sus labios ante aquellas grotescos besos.

Dib se detuvo molesto, apretando más su agarre en el cuello de él.

-¿Acaso no te gustan mis caricias? – Pasó sus manos por su rostro, dándole un trato dulce esta vez.

-Asqueroso humano loco. –Contestó molesto, casi escupiéndole en la cara. Pero una fuerte bofetada lo arrojó contra el suelo.

Mataría a ese humano sin dudarlo un segundo.

Intentó levantarse y lanzársele encima para golpearlo. Pero una fuerte patada en su pecho lo detuvo.

Y estuvo casi seguro que rompió algo dentro de él.

Giró sobre su costado y comenzó a escupir su sangre verde.

Dib solo le veía con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eres tan hermoso y perfecto Zim…- Se agachó y comenzó a tirar de sus ropas, intentando quitárselas.

Con algo de fuerza, Zim lo pateó alejándolo un poco.

_Solo provocó a la bestia._

.-.

-¿Han sentido un vacío en el pecho? ¿Algo que te aprisiona por dentro y no te deja respirar a gusto? –

Ese era el tipo de sensación que Dib estaba sintiendo.

Algo pesado, casi como si su pecho fuera golpeado por una enorme barra de metal que le sacara el aire.

Se revolvió en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño.

Ninguna posición era cómoda y aquel malestar en su pecho no se iba.

Hasta que el aire no llegó a sus pulmones y empezó a toser. Rodó por la cama hasta caer al suelo. Mantenía sus manos en su cuello, sintiendo que se quemaba por dentro.

_Algo no andaba bien. Lo sabía y lo sentía._

Tosió de nuevo y su respiración se normalizó.

Salió de su habitación y recorrió la base subterránea en busca de Zim, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Corrió de un lado al otro, buscando en cada habitación, en el laboratorio. Y terminó en la primera planta. Salió por el bote de basura y solo encontró a Gir Felizmente haciendo waffles.

.

-¿Lo has visto? – Le pregunté a aquel robot con la voz más tranquila que pude hacer. Estaba cansado y respiraba rápidamente. Sentía un extraño ardor en mi estomago.

-¿Waffles? – Me sonrió tranquilamente extendiéndome un plato con muchos waffles. Lo tomé, no sé por qué. Siempre me tranquilizaba aquel comportamiento de Gir.

.-.

.

Dolía.

Quemaba.

Desgarraba.

Lo estaba humillando y no podía hacer nada.

Había atado sus manos y amordazado su boca.

Zim se encontraba conteniendo lágrimas de coraje y rabia.

_Impotencia_

Aquel Dib se encontraba penetrándolo fuertemente y sin compasión.

Solo esperaba a que este terminara y le dejara en paz.

-Mi amado y querido Zim…- Acariciaba su rostro. –Me encantan esas miradas que me das. Tan llenas de odio…tan hermosas.

Zim se removió debajo de él, aunque fuera a morir en el intento, seguiría resistiéndose a él. A esa horrenda cosa.

Pero Dib había tomado su miembro entre su mano y comenzaba a estrujarlo fuertemente.

-Vamos querido, vente conmigo. -

Lo había tomado por las muñecas con su mano libre y lo había jalado hacia él.

.-.

Bajó a su habitación. Curiosamente, se había dado cuenta que podía acomodarla o más abajo, o más arriba.

Aquel sentimiento había desaparecido.

Pero era la 1:30 a.m. y Zim no aparecía.

Recordó el enojo que había sentido. De seguro se había ido a revolcar con ese.

Se rió de sí mismo por su estupidez al seguirse martirizando con ello.

.-.

.

Se quedó tirado en el suelo por un rato. Intentando recuperar algo de fuerza para moverse.

Intentó llamar a Gir por el transmisor varias veces, pero no funcionaba tampoco.  
Venganza.

Claro que la tomaría. No dejaría que algo tan asqueroso como ese estúpido nuevo Dib se fuera con la suya.

Acomodó su ropa como pudo y con esfuerzo se levantó del suelo.

.-.

Se quedó viendo el techo de su habitación por un rato. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que estuvo así.

La atmosfera se sentía extraña, su cabeza daba vueltas.

Cerró los ojos un momento.

.

.

.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –

Aún cuando estaba bajo tierra, escuchó claramente ese grito. Era Gir, estaba seguro.

-¿¡Computadora que sucede!? – Preguntó buscando algo en la habitación que le sirviera para defenderse si fuera necesario.

-…- No recibió respuesta pero fue automáticamente transportado al primer piso.

.

Salí brincando del bote de basura. –Necesitamos otra salida…- Hablé para mi mientras me dirigía a la sala.

-¡¿Zim?! - Me acerque corriendo al cuerpo tirado en el piso. Había un rastro de sangre verde por la puerta y el suelo. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y estaba cubierto de golpes.

Pero su peluca y su bonete seguían igual, solo con algunas ramitas y hojas.

-¿Zim?... ¿Puedes escucharme? –Coloque mis manos sobre su rostro, tratando que me viera, tenía los ojos entre abierto y se movía torpemente, buscando algo. Alejándose de mí.

-Zim…soy yo... Dib, El Dib-gusano, cosa, mono, humano cabezón…- Zim parpadeó un par de veces y me observó fijamente. –Estas en casa…-

-¡¿Computadora?!...-Grité de nuevo. Esta vez aparecieron unas pinzas del techo y comenzaron con un escaneo rápido de él.

-_Iniciando análisis…Espere…_-

A simple vista, había observado que tenía una herida profunda en el hombro y varios golpes en la cara y los labios rotos.

Pero mantenía su mirada firme y mostraba cierto enojo.

-Humano cabezón, ayude al amo Zim…- Gir mantenía un semblante triste y estaba llorando mientras sujetaba una pierna de Zim.

-Escáner completo. Result…-

-Silencio computadora…Estoy bien. –

-¿Bromeas Zim? ¡Estas jodido! –

Zim le dedico una mirada de odio y con esfuerzo se levantó.

-Es-Espera, déjame ayudarte. –

Me levanté y lo tomé de la cintura. Esperaba como siempre que de alguna forma me golpeara para alejarme de él. Pero no.

Pasó su mano por mi espalda y me agarró fuertemente, colocó su otra mano en su abdomen y recargó su peso en mí.

-¿Seguro puedes caminar Zim? –Le pregunté curioso, movía sus piernas muy lentamente y recargaba completamente su peso en mi.

No me respondió, solo giró su cabeza en dirección contraria a la mía y reforzó su agarre en mi cintura.

-Anda ven, no te sobre esfuerces. – Le cargue al estilo nupcial. Estaba pensando en algunas formas de callarle cuando empezara a renegar. Pero nuevamente, no dijo nada y solo recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

En la cocina, una plataforma del suelo nos llevó a uno de los niveles inferiores de la base.

Esa era una zona a la que yo no había entrado antes. Me preguntaba que había ahí.

Iba a preguntárselo a Zim, pero se había quedado dormido.

Tampoco sabía que le había pasado y tenía curiosidad por saberlo. Pero por su reacción en la planta alta, supongo fue algo difícil. ¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera tan tarde?

Le observé preocupado y al mismo tiempo asombrado.

Algunos de los pequeños moretones empezaban a desaparecer.

-Es sorprendente tu habilidad curativa. –Sonreí tontamente.

Al llegar a aquella zona, coloqué a Zim en una especie de cama y la computadora imprimió en una hoja de papel unas instrucciones.

Limpieza profunda del cuerpo.

Curación y de las heridas.

Me quedé pensando un rato. Por más que leía ese papel no lo entendía.

-¿Limpieza?... ¿Cómo bañarás a Zim computadora? –

Una risa retumbó entre las paredes.

-Mi trabajo solo es ayudarle a ayudar al amo. Amo Dib. –

-¿Por qué me llamas amo? –

-Esas fueron las órdenes del Amo Zim. – La computadora respondió con un tono neutral de voz. –Anda, haz lo que dice la lista. Lo que necesitas está aquí.-

Y aquella voz no se escuchó de nuevo.

Zim seguía dormido sobre aquel lugar. Di una vuelta alrededor.

-Así que este es tu baño…-

Había una gran variedad de barras y esponjas colocadas en un anaquel. Algunos geles. Al menos eso entendía por el diseño de los botes.

-Esta en irken…-Susurré cansado. -¿Computadora...me harías ese favor?-

Debajo de cada objeto, apareció una etiqueta describiendo el producto y su forma de uso.

-Bien…Pues… ¿Estas despierto Zim? – Preguntó un tanto nervioso, no estaba preparado en ninguna forma posible para hacer aquello. –Quiero saber que al menos estas consciente de esto y que no me matarás después…-

-Cállate Dib cabezón. – Zim se levantó con cuidado, ahogando un quejido al sentarse.

-Ese estúpido otro humano cabezón…Me las pagará. – Susurró con odio, apretaba sus puños.

-¿Humano cabezón? …Hablas de mi otro... ¿yo? –Preguntó sintiendo su sangre hervir. Así que ese bastardo lo había tocado.

-¿Qué te hiso ese tipo, Zim? Dímelo…-

Zim volteó y le sonrió a Dib, sinceramente y observándole con cariño. Sorprendiendo a Dib quien se encontraba sonrojado.

-¿Podrías entrar a aquel cuarto y traerle algo de ropa a Zim? – Mantenía aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cla-claro…-

Cuando el humano entró a aquella habitación, la computadora cerró la puerta con seguro y terminó el análisis en el cuerpo de Zim.

-Extrayendo material extraño. –

Zim sentía como el semen del otro Dib era extraído de su interior. Era una sensación asquerosa.

-Extracción completa. ¿Se encuentra mejor amo? ¿Que sucedió? –

-Nada importante, ¿Recuerdas aquel viejo archivo…el de "Tortura de horroroso dolor"? –

-¿El que usaría con el humano Dib? –

-El que usaré contra el otro humano Dib. –

.-.

Dib regresó a aquella habitación esperando que Zim hubiera terminado de hacer lo que tenía que hacer y solo tuviera que entregarle su ropa.

Pero al llegar, Zim se encontraba acostado con las mismas ropas desgarradas y sucias. Solo ya no traía ni la peluca ni el bonete.

-Tardas mucho. Tu amo Zim necesita un baño. – Dijo sin siquiera moverse.

Dib estaba a punto de empezar a retarle, pero el tono que Zim había usado era muy diferente al de siempre.

-Si…amo. – Colocó las ropas de Zim en una mesa y tomó aquellas esponjas y jabones.

Se acercó a Zim y las colocó en una mesa al costado de aquella cama.

-¿Podría levantarse un poco? –Habló nervioso, la expresión de Zim le ponía nervioso. Aquellos ojos rojos le observaban fijamente, buscaban algo. –Para…quitarle esas ropas…-

Zim tomó el resto de su camisa y su pantalón y los arrancó de un jalón.

-Has tu tarea humano cabezón. –

Dib tomó las esponjas y les untó aquel jabón. Comenzó por tallar su brazo, no con mucha fuerza, pero lo suficiente para quitar la mugre. Para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro.

-Zim…- Este le dedicó una mirada de odio.-Perdón…Amo…¿Podría..decirme..que sucedió?-

El irken solo bufó. Y decidió continuar con la limpieza.

Limpió su pecho y la herida de su hombro. Bajó a sus piernas, levantándolas de forma en que quedaran apoyadas en la planta del pie y limpió desde el tobillo hasta su muslo.

Podía sentir la mirada fija de Zim sobre él. Cada movimiento que hacía, por muy pequeño que fuera, lo seguía con su vista.

Seguía buscando algo en el.

Terminó de limpiar su espalda y dejó aquellas esponjas. Fue por unos pañuelos y les aplicó aquel gel.

-Ahora..limpiaré tu rostro. –

Pasó la toalla por su frente y Zim cerró los ojos. Relajó el cuerpo y el seño de su cara.

Estaba disfrutando de aquel trato hacia su persona.

Se detuvo un momento, se acercó al rostro de Zim y limpió con mucho cuidado sus labios. Humedeció más aquella toalla y retiró con cuidado los restos de sangre seca.

Sonrió contento con su trabajo, si no fuera por los golpes que tenía, su cuerpo se vería completamente limpio.

Tomó otro pequeño trapo y una botella con un líquido espeso dentro. Vació un poco y tomó una antena entre sus dedos.

El irken abrió los ojos y se alerto.

-¡Perdón! –Dijo rápidamente Dib. –Lamento si te lastime…-

-Esta..bien. Zim es sensible ahí. –

Dib se sonrojó ante aquello y con cuidado limpió ambas antenas del irken.

-Um..Zim, ya he terminado. Vas…¿Vas a querer ..que te vista también?-

Al no recibir respuesta de este, caminó a la mesilla donde había dejado la ropa y regresó con Zim.

Tomó la camisa primero, y la desdobló. No estaba seguro sie ra un pijama , pero parecía una.

-Levanta los brazos…- Zim ya no tenía la mirada fija en el. Solo mantenía la cabeza baja. Tomó los pantalones de aquel pijama y pasó ambas piernas, dejando el pantalón en sus muslos.

-Ven Zim...recárgate en mí para subirte el pantalón. –Lo cargó y colocó contra su hombro, subió el pantalón y Zim le abrazó.

Le abrazó con mucha fuerza. Podía sentir su corazón latir contra su pecho.

-Z-Zim..-

-Lo siento Dib, lamento todo lo que he causado. – Lo atrajo más hacia sí. Dib respondió el abrazo y acaricio la cabeza de Zim con su mano.

-Vamos… deja de disculparte tanto Zim…Esta bien… -Le hablaba tranquilo, las lagrimas de Zim empezaban a mojar sus hombros. –No es toda tu culpa. Tranquilo. –

-¡Claro que es la culpa de Zim! – Sollozaba con fuerza. –Siempre fue la culpa de Zim…-

-Lamento haberte dicho que te odiaba Zim. –

.

.

.-.

-¡Y debiste de haber visto su cara papa! –

El chico de ojos dorados se encontraba atado a una mesa de exploración. El profesor Membrana no quitaba la vista de la pantalla de su computador. Estaba buscando una respuesta.

-_Tenía el mismo defecto, esa extraña obsesión con el chico de la piel verde. –_ Se levantó y enterró unos cables en su cabeza.

- _Accediendo a la base de memoria. –_

El profesor no creía lo que estaba viendo. Toda la data contenida en su cerebro era referente al chico de piel verde.

Desde sus experimentos en el laboratorio hasta sus actividades diarias.

Le dedico una mirada de asco a su nuevo "hijo".

-¿Por qué no pueden cumplir una simple tarea? –Meneó la cabeza en desaprobación y conectó otro cable más a su cerebro.

-Mi pobre y loco hijo. Mi pobre hijo…-

Jaló una palanca y esta mandó una descarga eléctrica directamente al cerebro de ese Dib.

El profesor suspiró cansado y regresó la vista a la computadora.

-Memoria eliminada. ¿Qué desea agregar? –

Membrana talló su sien por un rato. La memoria artificial que le había implantado no sirvió para nada y solo terminó en cosas peores.

Solo tenía un cascarón vacío y violador.

Y tendría que ir a hablar sobre eso con el chico verde, antes de que se esparciera esa información y el apellido Membrana se ensuciara.

Tenía una copia de la memoria básica de Dib. Gracias a aquel chip que se le implantó cuando fue creado.

Pero dudó de nuevo.

-¿Sucederá lo mismo? –

Sonrió un momento y enfocó su atención en aquella computadora.

-¡Claro que no! Para eso tengo a la ciencia. –

Soltó una risa malvada y empezó su tarea.

Modificaría cada uno de los recuerdos de su antiguo hijo. Eliminaría todo lo que tuviera que ver con esas tonterías paranormales. Y eliminaría el deseo sexual de ese nuevo clon. No quería más problemas tan estúpidos como ese.

-Solo unos pequeños ajustes más y estarás como nuevo.

.-.

.

.

-¿Dib?-

-Dime Zim…-

-¿No deberías de ir a dormir? …Son las 4 de la mañana. –

-No tengo sueño Zim. –

-Pero, si estas medio dormido.- Zim le daba pequeños toques con su dedo en la cabeza.

-Señor…tenemos una llamada entrante. –

-Uh…conéctala.-

-Una llamada a las 4 de la mañana. Y tú decías que debía de dormir.

En la pantalla se mostraba el rostro de Gaz. Tenía cierta expresión de molestia.

-Lo ha hecho de nuevo. Papá lo ha hecho de nuevo. – Gaz tenía los ojos abiertos y observaba a Dib, quien tenía la cabeza recargada en la mesa.

-Papá se enteró de tu percance con él Zim. Lo llevó al laboratorio. No sé qué hiso. Pero regresó con un Dib diferente. Uno similar a él. –Apuntó a Dib, quien ahora estaba atento a la conversación.

-Gracias por la información humana.-

-Oye Gaz…-Habló Dib acercándose al comunicador. -¿Qué pasó con mis viejas cosas?-

-Las eliminé. –

-Oh...supongo…Gracias. –

-Dib, me iré de este planeta a vivir con Tak.-

-Ah… ¿Tak? ¿La irken Tak? – Preguntó alarmado observando a Zim.

-¿Fue tu idea? –Le susurró amenazante. El irken solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Bien, era todo. –

Y la trasmisión se cortó.

-No sé a quién tenerle más miedo, a Tak o Gaz. –

Ambos rieron después de ese comentario.

-Déjala que haga eso Dib, no puedes controlarla. –

Dib guardó silencio un momento.

-¿Piensas ir y hablar con tu unidad paterna? – Le preguntó Zim mientras comía un pan.

-No lo sé. Me gustaría ir y enfrentarlo pero…me siento cómodo así.-

Zim sonrió ante tal respuesta.

-¡Claro que estas cómodo! Estas viviendo con Zim.-

Ambos volvieron a reír.

Extrañamente, aquella nube de tensión que había entre ellos empezaba a desaparecer.

.-.

* * *

.-.

**BBSTIA:** ¡Mujer, gracias por la idea! De verdad, muchas gracias.  
Asdasdas

Sakura M.

_**¿Review?**_


	6. Sucias Verdades

**Advertencia: **Um...Algo de lemon por ahí y violación de un personaje.

* * *

*Ring Ring…Ring*

Se revuelve entre las sabanas, pero aquel molesto ruido persiste. De entre las cobijas, saca la mano y apaga el despertador.

.

La cabeza le duele, algo similar a una terrible resaca.

No recuerda nada, intenta recordar pero la información no fluye a su cerebro.

-Todo ha sido…Como una horrenda pesadilla. –Susurra cansado y decide levantarse de la cama.

Rasca su nuca y se topa con 2 nuevas cicatrices. Pequeños flashes le dicen que son de la Eskuela.

Ladea la cabeza y suspira. Ni siquiera recordaba esos tiempos ya.

-Um… ¿Qué día es? – Busca su calendario, aquel paranormal que consiguió del especial de las donas vampiro.

-Es sábado…-Observa el reloj. -¿Por qué me desperté a las 8 de la mañana? –

Dib dejó caer su cuerpo contra la cama y otro flashback hace que inmediatamente se levante y empiece a sacudirse el cuerpo.

-¿Qué…que rayos?-

Coloca ambas manos al costado de su cabeza. Aquellos recuerdos se hacen más nítidos.

_Algunas copas en la fiesta de Zita y regresó a su casa. Eran pasadas las 11 de la noche. Gaz estaba en el sillón jugando GS, una nueva versión._

_Caminó a su cuarto y se despojó de sus ropas. Se tiró en la cama, ni siquiera la destendió._

_Por un largo rato, observó el techo y solo se quedó ahí. _

_Escuchó voces en la planta baja y supuso sería Gaz. La otra voz no la recordaba, se abrió y cerró la puerta y las voces se escucharon fuera de la casa._

-Bien…bien…- Pensó para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en la cama y seguía recordando.

_Se había colocado boca abajo, cuando escuchó su ventana romperse y algo arañar su espalda._

Asustado, giró la cabeza buscando algún rasguño y lo confirmó en el espejo del baño.

Observó su reflejo, tenía varios golpes en el pecho y en la espalda algunos pocos.  
En la parte baja de su abdomen, tenía un enorme moretón.

-No…no no…NO. – Comenzó a observarse el trasero buscando alguna marca ahí.

.

Otro flashback del rostro de él, observándole con furia y sonriéndole con maldad. Mientras movía los labios diciendo algo. No comprendía que.

Nítido.

_._

_Giró la cabeza molesto, son levantarse de la cama y se quedó en shock._

_Zim le estaba observando con las mejillas moradas y lamiendo sus labios. Entre sus pantalones había un bulto notorio._

_-¿Qué rayos haces aquí Zim?...-_

_-Zim vino por lo que es suyo.-_

_Unas extrañas pinzas salieron de entre los barrotes de su cama y lo dejaron atado de las muñecas._

_Intentó liberarse pero fue en vano. _

Dib observó la palma de sus manos, alrededor de sus muñecas había moretones negros que iban en toda la circunferencia de esta.

Comenzó a llorar al recordar más. Jaló sus cabellos.

-Basta…basta… deja de recordar. – Susurró para sí mismo mientras se abrazaba.

Pero aquellas imágenes no se iban de su memoria. Se repetían con furia.

_Aquel ser había clavado sus uñas en sus nalgas, estrujándolas con fuerza y haciéndolas sangrar. Restregaba su miembro entre ellas y sonreía. En ningún momento dejó de relamer sus labios._

_-¡Déjame Zim! ¡Déjame!- Forcejeaba ante aquellas ataduras, sin importar que ardieran sus muñecas._

_-¿Por qué larva humana? ¿Acaso no te gustan mis caricias? – Le había jalado del cabello. –No te preocupes, pronto te sentirás mejor._

_-¡No Zim!... ¡Aléjate! –Se movió de nuevo, logrando empujar un poco al invasor, pero este molesto, amordazó su boca y lo golpeó varias veces._

.

Su rostro estaba pálido y las lágrimas no dejaban de emerger de sus dorados ojos.

Abrió la regadera y se sentó en el suelo, dejando el agua correr por su cuerpo. Tomó el jabón y torpe, pero desesperadamente empezó a "limpiar" las impurezas de su cuerpo.

Dolía.

No sentía el agua.

Aquellas manchas seguían aquí.

Tomó la esponja y la pasó con fuerza sobre su piel. Dejándola roja.

Pero aún podía sentirlo. El frio tacto de su piel. Aquellos maltratos.

Todo seguía ahí.

_Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza al sentirlo violentamente entrar y salir de él. Podía sentir como su sangre caliente escurría por su muslo. Aquella mordaza evitaba que sus gritos de dolor se escucharan tan fuertes._

_Por un momento, se cansó de gritar guardó silencio, sollozando despacio._

_Solo podía escuchar los gemidos de Zim contra su espalda y el sonido hueco cuando entraba y salía._

_-Querido Dib-larva, no me digas que no te gusta.- _

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza y evitó siquiera hacer un pequeño ruido._

_Deseaba que terminara y se fuera de ahí. _

.-.

.

Encerrado en su área de trabajo, se preguntaba mentalmente si se había excedido.

Sonrió con gracia un momento y regresó a su experimento.

-No, claro que no.- Conectó algunos cables y los fundió con un laser. –Solo, era un pequeño castigo. Nada más.-

Fríamente, el profesor Membrana se encontraba avanzando en los experimentos que había retrasado por causa de su hijo.

Pilas y pilas de archivos por leer y confirmar su resultado. Y todo por un maldito fallo técnico.

Detuvo su trabajo y gruñó con fuerza.

Se había equivocado.

Aquel "cálculo" que había hecho y las posibles fallas que había contemplado. Todo había estado mal.

Dejó el experimento y se sentó en su silla y bufó molesto.

-Este tiene que mantenerse igual. – Recargó los codos contra su escritorio. –Tiene que ser mejor. Tiene que dedicarse a la Ciencia, ¡Tiene que ser un gran científico!-

Gritó molesto y arrojó los papeles al piso.

.

Había enloquecido y perdido la razón.

No podría superar el hecho de no haber podido criarse bien a él mismo. De que no hubiera sido fuerte para soportar los estragos de la vida.

-¡Yo mismo tuve una vida más complicada!- Arrojó quien sabe que contra la pared.

Hacía un buen rato desde que empezó a arrojar cosas.

-¡Solo tenía que madurar y nada más! – Abrió un archivero y buscó unos papeles desesperado. Al encontrarlos sonrió victorioso.

Todo su plan estaba ahí.

Abrió una vieja libreta y buscó unos esquemas.

Había unos dibujos básicos de que hacer. Extraer y criar las células madre para formar nuevos tejidos, implantarlos en un huevo artificial y usar solo su material genético.

Dedicarse al cuidado del huevo y después del "feto". Estar pendiente de los factores esenciales para su crecimiento y cuando fuera el momento de su nacimiento, adoptarlo como su hijo, criarlo… Y cuando llegara a su etapa adulta.

El profesor sonrió. Estaba feliz de sus anotaciones.

-Al llegar a la etapa adulta, por medio de una memoria artificial, implantarle mi data de memoria. Y continuar con mi legado. –

Sonrió sádicamente.

-Pero no era un experimento estúpido para la vida eterna. Claro que no. – Empezó a dar vueltas por el laboratorio hablando consigo mismo.

-Solo yo puedo hacerme cargo de la gran corporación que es Membrana ahora mismo. Nadie más tiene el suficiente intelecto para lograrlo. –

Movió la cabeza, casi como si escuchara atento la pregunta de algún alumno o un reportero.

-¿Gazlene? – Rascó su barbilla, intentando recordar algo. –Gazlene…mi amada hija pequeña. Todo un amor de persona. –Sonrió con cariño y regresó a su silla.

-Verás, el nacimiento de mi amada hija fue uno de los momentos más interesantes de mi vida. –Regresó a una postura más relajada. –Un trabajo del que estoy orgulloso. Hubo una mujer, claro que sí. Una hermosa mujer. - Sacó de un cajón un portarretratos.

La imagen estaba vieja y manchada, su rostro no se distinguía bien.

-Gazlene…ella tiene el carácter para serlo. Pero aún es muy joven.-

.-.

O_O

.

.

.

Zim se encontraba en la parte subterránea ideando una forma para vengarse del otro Dib.

Oh vaya que le dolería. Claro que sí.

La tortura que implementaría superaría cualquier habitación y un alce, casi la haría ver como una habitación y un maní.

Rió con su característica carcajada.

-Dulce y completa venganza para Zim. –

Terminado su malvado plan. Descansó un poco.

-Oye computadora, creo que deberías analizar el pak. Cuando Zim intentó defenderse del humano asqueroso este no reaccionó. –Susurró con odio.

Un tubo se conectó al Pak y Zim quedó inconsciente por unos segundos.

Cuando el análisis termino, aquel tubo se desprendió de su pak y Zim regresó en sí.

-Um…Señor… ¿Recuerda las ordenes…que se dio a usted mismo?-

-¿De qué hablas computadora? ¡Se directo con Zim!-

-No lastimar al humano.-

Zim se perdió en sus pensamientos por un rato.

-¡Mentiras! ¡Sucias mentiras! ¿Cómo podría yo darme una orden tan estúpida e incoherente?-

La computadora guardó silencio.

-¡Revierte esa orden!-

-Si...amo.-

.-.

-Dib…Uhg…Dib…-

-Si….Zim ¡Ah! –

**.**

**.**

Despertó con el cuerpo caliente y una extraña sensación en su entrepierna. Levantó las sabanas y se resignó.

-Estúpido Zim.- Hundió su cabeza en las almohadas y se quedó así un rato.

¿Qué hora sería? ¿Las 5? ¿Las 6? Es más… ¿Ya está obscuro de nuevo?

Recordó la escena de la noche anterior, cuando Zim atravesó su puerta.

Sintió una extraña sensación en su vientre bajo y su miembro dio un tirón.

-Estúpido irken.- Apretó más la cabeza contra la almohada. Quizá así esta se lo tragaría y lo llevaría a un mejor lugar.

-Estúpida almohada. –

Fue al baño a deshacerse de la nueva reacción de su cuerpo. A causa de él.

.

Salió después de un rato, con una toalla atada a la cintura y el cabello goteando. Aún se sentía dormido y se recargó en el marco de la puerta del baño. Su mirada, automáticamente se fue al piso. En donde se encontraba su camiseta negra y su pijama. Cubiertos de lodo y manchas verdes obscuras.

-Idiota de Zim. –

Se lanzó de regreso a la cama. Y un hueco se hiso en su pecho.

-Y...y si ¿hubiera muerto? – se hiso ovillo (como posición fetal) sobre su costado y sintió el pánico inundarle. - ¿Qué hubiera hecho?-

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Una mano se colocó en su espalda.

Dib dio un salto de la cama. Lleno de miedo.

-No...Hagas...eso de nuevo…- Casi se le salía el corazón del pecho.

-Zim lo lamenta, pero llevo tocando tu puerta por más de 10 minutos y no respondías.-

-Si…estoy bien. Solo...me daba un baño. – Colocó su mano sobre su frente.

Zim se acercó despacio y Dib le observó curioso.

-Te ves muy bien sin ellos. Pero no ves tan bien que digamos. –

Le colocó los lentes a Dib y solo así, este notó lo cercano que estaba el irken.

-¿Dib?- Zim ladeó la cabeza y colocó su mano, sin el guante, en su frente. -¿Seguro que estas bien? Estas rojo.-

-Si….Zim…Solo…- Desvió su mirada.

Aquella situación no ayudaba en nada.

¡Claro que Zim sabía que había salido de bañarse! Era su oportunidad.

-Dib…- El irken tomó del mentó a Dib. Ambos estuvieron viéndose a los ojos por un tiempo.

-Zim…-

Estaban cerca, podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro chocar contra su piel. En ningún momento perdieron contacto visual.

El irken estaba seguro de no haber visto nunca unos ojos que brillaran como los de él.

Dib llevó unos dedos a los labios de Zim y los acarició suavemente, este reaccionó cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el toque... Aún estaban lastimados pero no tanto como anoche.

_Prueba_

_Saborea_

Tragó saliva lentamente y relamió sus labios sintiéndolos secos. Se sentía nervioso y su corazón empezaba a bombear lentamente, comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Zim…-

Se observaron nuevamente, buscando algo en los ojos del otro. Con desesperación. El irken se acercó más a él, aprisionándolo contra la pared, acercó su rostro a su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo. El humano le sostenía por los hombros. Empezaba a respirar torpemente y su cuerpo se sentía caliente. Su piel se erizó al sentir los dientes de Zim morderle suavemente.

Recargó su cabeza a un costado y de reojo alcanzó a observar una antena, la cual tomó entre sus dedos con delicadeza y comenzó a acariciar suavemente.

Zim le abrazó con fuerza y gimió con fuerza.

Dib sonrió pervertidamente y jaló con poco la antena, estrujándola un poco entre sus dedos y su otra mano comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

Volvió a gemir con fuerza y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Dib, clavando un poco sus uñas y seguía mordiendo su cuello.

-Z...Zim….tus uñas…- Dib le tomó de la espalda, ignorando sus antenas y este se separó, para comenzar a probar aquellos labios rosados.

Pequeñas caricias, rose de labios. Tratando de parecer torpes. Por dentro ardiendo, esperando a que alguien diera el primer paso.

Pero Zim se veía tan tranquilo y relajado. Una dulce tortura.

Esas manos verdes comenzaron a aventurarse por el pecho del humano, tocando todo.

Tan suave y tan cálida. Pero tan bien tan frágil y sensible.

Curiosas, bajaron hasta la toalla que aún seguía en su lugar. Delinearon la delgada silueta de sus caderas, apretando un poco la carne.

El infantil beso se convirtió en uno apasionado.

Buscando más contacto, más sabor, más de Zim, colocó sus manos tras su cuello, pasando por su nuca y acercando más su cabeza.

El irken respondió aumentando el su agarre sobre sus caderas. Rozando sus miembros sobre sus ropas, gimiendo ambos ante aquel pobre contacto.

-Dib-cosa…- Le dio pequeños besos y contempló el rostro sonrojado de Dib. Sus ojos dorados brillaban, con un brillo peculiar. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y un hilillo de saliva sobresalía por la comisura de sus labios. – No golpearás a Zim esta vez… ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó sonriente, mostrando aquella dentadura de Zipper, Dib se sonrojó ante ello.

-Te dije que lamentaba eso. –

Zim se acercó.

-Y… ¿Lamentas esto? –Susurró provocativamente contra su oreja, mientras su mano bajaba al contorno de la toalla y comenzaba a jalarla poco a poco. Dib la detuvo con su otra mano.

-…-

El humano desvió la mirada, pero no despegaba la mano de la toalla. Zim sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Quizá…esto? – Lamió su cuello de nuevo y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Dib, volviendo a quedar este con la espalda en la pared.

-…- Mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y tragó lentamente.

-Vamos humano Dib, dime que no te gusta…y me iré. – Comenzó a restregar sus caderas contra las de él, moviéndolas en pequeños círculos y ejerciendo un poco de presión.

Dib gimió muy bajo, ahogando la mayor parte en su garganta.

-Bueno, querido humano apestoso, me retiro. –

Dio unos pasos cuando violentamente fue aventado contra la cama.

Al sentir lo acolchonado en su espalda, su cuerpo se tensó y por un momento sus ojos mostraron pánico.

Dib se encontraba enfrente de la cama, observándolo fijamente.

-Lo lamento, no quería ser tan brusco.- Con movimientos felinos, se colocó encima de Zim y comenzó a quitarle la playera.

Levantó los brazos, aún con una expresión seria en el rostro. Cuando la playera ya no estaba, tomó a Dib del rostro y comenzó a girarlo, buscando algo. Desconfiaba.

-No, eres mi humano…- Suspiró y le abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

Dib quedó en shock, pero correspondió al abrazo.

-Zim…el que estés de cariñoso…es…extraño. –

-Cállate Dib apestoso….Solo… Zim…no importa, solo cállate. -

El humano le tomó del mentón y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo con la misma intensidad de antes. Zim enredó sus dedos en aquel mechón en forma de guadaña y atraía su cabeza más hacia él.

En algún momento, cambiaron posiciones, quedando Zim encima.

.

-Si…_Mi _larva humana. -

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

.

Hola =)

Bueno, saludos gente hermosa y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

**Sakura M.**

**_¿Review?_  
**


	7. Capítulo 7

No creía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Parecía una extraña fantasía o un sueño muy raro. Así es, solo era eso. Un sueño, uno muy, muy bueno. Porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, todo se sentía tan bien.

.-.

Pasaba mis manos por su cuerpo, siempre creí que su piel sería áspera, pero no. Era muy suave, tan tersa.

.-.

Volvieron a besarse, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello, llenos de deseo.  
Ambos sentían sus cuerpos arder, pero no hacían ningún movimiento. Esperando la reacción del otro.

-Dib…-Susurró el invasor entre besos, despojándole de aquella inútil toalla y comenzó a acariciar su pecho, colocando sus pulgares en sus pezones, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos.

El humano se dejó hacer de todo por aquel irken, se sentía aturdido por las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que sentía con cada caricia de Zim. Y su cerebro fue inundado de una extraña y excitante sensación cuando él colocó sus dientes en la marca en su hombro.

Arqueó la espalda sintiéndose cercano al orgasmo, Zim mantenía su boca sobre aquel punto en su hombro y había comenzado a masturbarlo.

Y vio estrellas y extraños brillos al correrse ante aquellas caricias. Su respiración se mantenía entrecortada y su corazón latía con fuerza.

Dirigió su vista al irken que se encontraba masajeando la entrada de su ano, con aquella mirada escarlata fija en el.

Gritó con fuerza al sentir su dedo dentro de él, moviéndose despacio y en pequeños círculos.

Al estar lo suficiente dilatado, el irken tomó una pierna del Dib y la colocó sobre su hombro izquierdo, se inclinó un poco y lo beso.

Lleno de desesperación y con completo deseo, entro lentamente en el cuerpo del humano, sintiendo aquella estreches cubrirle por completo.

La mirada de Dib estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y mantenía la boca entre abierta.

Zim se quedó estático un momento y se acercó a él.

-Di que quieres a Zim…- Entró y salió de él, provocándole gemir.

-Ung…Zim…- Había comenzado a moverse, lo sentía en mi interior, tan caliente. Seguía sin creer el hecho de encontrarme allí, teniendo sexo con mi peor enemigo, mi némesis. En su casa y estando yo en esta posición. –Te...necesito…-

Sin creer el hecho de que él me estaba haciendo gemir de esa forma. Estaba tan excitado que ya ni podía pensar bien, solo sentía el éxtasis de la ocasión.

-Zim….más…-

Pronunció con la voz ronca, provocándole a Zim sonreír con victoria.

Si, esa era el tipo de victoria que quería tener. Provocar aquellas sensaciones en el humano, observarle de esa forma, tan débil e inmune a él.

Marcarle como suyo y de nadie más. Demostrarle que ningún otro sucio humano le tomaría como él lo hacía.

-Oh, Dib…- Acarició su cabello y cambió de posición, quedando el humano sentado sobre él, moviéndose lentamente al principio y profundizando la penetración.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, desafiándose con la mirada.

-Me encanta cuando me miras así Dib-cosa. – Colocó sus manos en sus caderas, sentándolo con fuerza sobre él, generando fuertes gemidos en el humano. Este pasó sus manos por la espalda de Zim y comenzó a arañarlo.

-No es justo que...solo tu…me dejes marcas…- Ronroneó contra su cuello, mordiéndolo con fuerza, aumentando la velocidad en los movimientos de su cadera. – También eres mi pertenencia, alienígena tonto. – Con sus manos sujetó las antenas de Zim, jalándolas un poco y comenzando a lamerlas.

.

Aquella habitación olía a sexo, se escuchaban los fuertes jadeos y gemidos de ambos y ocasionalmente algún pequeño quejido.

Hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

_**_Cambio de escena._**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Gracias por haberme enviado este aparato, al menos así puedo comunicarme un poco mejor. –

-Lamento no haberlo hecho antes, estaba arreglando los últimos detalles.-

-Creí que querías que me comunicara a través de la base de Zim. –

-Si lo sé, cambio de planes.-

La peli morada gruñó molesta.

-Al menos me hubieras avisado. – Abrió sus ojos dorados y le observó con furia.

-Vamos…no te pongas así.- Contestó aburrida la chica del pelo azul. –Hubiera sido más fácil el que tú asesinaras a tu padre. Tal como te propuse.

-Por mucho que lo odie, no lo puedo hacer Tak….Ese es el trabajo de Dib. –

Tak suspiró y desvió la vista del transmisor.

-Me tengo que ir Gaz… -Ocurrió una pequeña explosión y Tak sonrió. –O me perderé la diversión. Nos vemos…-

Gaz se quedó por un rato observando aquel aparato en forma de celular, en la pantalla aparecía "Conexión Terminada con Tak"

La idea de ir y viajar por el universo se le hacía completamente aburrida y se lo había mencionado varias veces a Tak. Pero la había convencido después de lo ocurrido con Dib.

Pensó un momento.

Había formado una extraña relación de amistad con ella, aunque eran de diferentes planetas, tenían algunas cosas en común. Y había comenzado a comunicarse con ella a través de su nave hacía unos años.

-Solo un idiota no podría reparar esa nave. –

Guardó silencio.

La casa estaba silenciosa, muy silenciosa. Más de lo normal.

-¿Dib?... ¿Estás ahí? – Preguntó molesta desde el marco de su puerta. A ese no lo conocía y no sabía que podría hacer. -¿Papá? –

-En el laboratorio, querida…- Escuchó casi como un murmullo y se relajó un poco.

-Estúpido Dib. –Caminó despacio hacia su puerta y giró el pomo delicadamente. –Son las 11 de la mañana en un sábado. ¿No piensas hacer ninguna de tus locuras el día de hoy? –

Habló secamente y con cierto asco hacia su persona. Entró a la habitación y se quedó a un lado de la puerta.

-Te estoy hablando Dib, contesta. – Observó el bulto de la cama y por un momento pensó que lo sucedido hace unos meses se había vuelto a repetir. Y despacio caminó hacia esta, con cierto temor.

-¿Gaz?...

La chica se detuvo a unos pasos de la cama, el ambiente de la habitación era siniestro y el tono de voz de su hermano era diferente.

-Estoy bien Gaz…Solo...tengo algo de sueño…Ya sabes...esa fiesta de ayer…- El cuerpo del chico comenzó a temblar y por un momento sintió su voz quebrarse. Gaz se dio la vuelta y en el marco de la puerta le dedicó una última mirada.

-Llorón. –

_**.-.**_

Sucio, se sentía sucio y completamente humillado.

Aquellas horrendas marcas no desaparecieron al despertar de nuevo.

Deseaba que todo aquello fuera una horrenda pesadilla de la cual despertaría pronto, mantenía esa esperanza. Esa idea le mantenía cuerdo.

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, intentaba encontrar alguna explicación a lo sucedido, pero nada llegaba a su cabeza.

Estaba desesperado y molesto.

Una horrenda especie de angustia le ahogaba por dentro, asfixiándolo casi sin dejarlo respirar.

Los horrendos ojos escarlata, observándole con deseo y lujuria no se eliminaban de su memoria. Casi podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su cuello y las embestidas contra su cuerpo.  
Abrazó sus rodillas y el llanto se hizo más fuerte.

Quería morir, quizá de esa forma se olvidaría de aquel dolor.

Su vida había mejorado bastante en los últimos meses, desde que inició su trabajo con su padre en el laboratorio.

La gente había comenzado a respetarlo y a ganarle cierto cariño. Ya no le llamaban niño loco, o chico raro.

Solo era Dib Membrana. Un genio científico.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Porque? – Ahogó un fuerte grito contra su almohada.

Su cuerpo dolía y casi no podía mover sus muñecas.

Tendido en la cama, como una muñeca de trapo. Su piel estaba pálida y su rostro demacrado. Sus ojos dorados estaban brillantes y rojos por tanto llorar.

Su rostro mantenía una expresión neutral. Aterradora.

Tenía la sabana de su cama a la altura de su cintura, no llevaba camisa y las marcas en su cuerpo estaban rojas.

Algunos arañones eran profundos, otros no.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, dejando colar un rayo de luz que terminó en el rostro de Dib, quien solo se limitó a mirar aquella silueta con pánico.

-Aléjate…-Susurró con la garganta seca.

La silueta entró y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Caminó despacio hacia su cama y jaló una silla, sentándose enfrente de él.

-Oh…mi pobre Dib…- Aquel sujeto ladeó la cabeza y le observó con pena, tomó la sabana y cubrió su cuerpo.

-Mira nada más como estas, te dije que esas pobres fiestas no eran buenas para ti. –Pasó su mano por sus cabellos, pero él seguía inmóvil, aunque con la mirada más relajada.

-No te preocupes Dib –Comenzó a buscar algo en la bolsa que llevaba colgada en su hombro. –Papá te cuidará. –

.

_**_Cambio de escena._**_

.

Zim y Dib estaban acostados en la cama, abrazados. Se encontraban platicando de forma normal.

-Tengo un regalo para ti, Dib-cosa. – Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

-Al menos…te hubieras puesto tu ropa Zim. –

Giró sobre su cama y observó el reloj de su buró.

-Son las 9 de la noche. – Se sonrojó al recordar que la última vez que lo vio eran pasadas las 4:30 p.m. Se quedó en blanco al pensar en todo lo que hiso en el transcurso del tiempo.

-Sexo como conejos…- Se sintió apenado de sí mismo y casi deprimido.

Se levantó, dio unos pasos y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina. Y casi gimió de nuevo.

Bajó la mirada y observó como el semen de Zim resbalaba por su pierna y se sonrojó aún más.

Corriendo, entró al baño a ducharse de nuevo.

Zim sostenía una pequeña caja en su mano, mientras se iba colocando una nueva camisa.

Gir se encontraba sentado en el suelo, balanceándose como niño traumado susurrando algo.

-¿Gir? –

-¿Amo?- Se lanzó contra él y comenzó a llorar. -¿Porqué asesinó a Mary? Era tan buen chico… ¡Era tan bueno! – Saltó cayendo en el suelo y comenzó a rodar mientras gritaba más fuerte. -¡¿Por qué?! –

-¿Qué?..¿De qué hablas Gir?-

-¡El chico cabezón gritaba tan fuerte! ¡Gritaba! –

Zim se sonrojó ante aquello.

-La larva humana no está muerta…- Tosió un poco y continuó su paso.

-¡Yeeeeeeeeeeey!- De unos brincos, desapareció de ahí.

.

.

* * *

Juas juas juas.

Bueno, nos vemos pronto.  
Saludos

Sakura M.

**_¿Review?_**


	8. Doom

**_Zim's POV_**

Estaba feliz, sonreía alegremente.

Aquella memoria, nunca la olvidaría.

Tomó el contenido de la caja y me observó asombrado. Me preguntó varias veces para que era. Zim no lo iba a repetir, se lo había dicho al principio y era muy obvio que ya lo sabía.

Al colocárselo, le di las instrucciones de su uso. Nuevamente me observó con esa mirada llena de alegría.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero me encantaba eso.

-_Vamos, pruébalo y ve que tal funciona. –_ Le dije completamente orgulloso de mi trabajo. Así es, yo mismo había construido aquel artefacto. –_ Puedes adaptar cualquier apariencia que gustes, mientras no sea de un animal. –_

Al probarlo, el humano solo cambió su rostro, no era desagradable pero yo prefería su identidad original. Pero con el asunto del otro asqueroso humano, debía de ser cuidadoso. No podía dejar a nadie enterarse de él.

-¿Porqué me das esto Zim? – Observó nuevamente el artefacto en su muñeca y de cierta forma, aquella mirada desconfiada regresó a su rostro. Odiaba que me observara así. Creaba una desagradable sensación en mi Squeedly Spooch.

-_Solo un regalo, acéptalo de buena gana humano. –_ Le contesté molesto y de alguna forma me sonrió. – _Así puedes salir libremente, o cualquier cosa que acostumbres hacer. – _

Le observé con… ¿Cómo es que decían ustedes los humanos?...Celos, algo así. No quería que saliera y algún asqueroso terrícola se acercara a él. Era MI humano, pero no podía mantenerlo todo el tiempo encerrado en este lugar, quizá terminaría por desarrollar algún tipo de demencia.  
O al menos eso había investigado. No era bueno mantener en cautiverio a un humano, y menos siendo ellos tan persistentes, encontraría la maldita forma de escapar y no quería que hiciera eso.

Al menos yo intentaba actuar más…Joder, como odio admitir esto. Zim se ha hecho blando. Maldita atmosfera terrestre.

-Hay comida en la cocina, Gir la ha preparado. No has comido nada en un buen rato. – Le comenté de cierta forma asqueado. ¿Cómo podían ellos comer algo tan asqueroso?

Un escalofrío invadió mi espalda. Recodé aquellos tiempos en los que Zim trabajó en Comidortia. Había jurado no volver a cocinar nunca más.

-Gracias Zim. –

Me despedí y me fui a mi laboratorio.

Tenía mi asunto pendiente con aquel asqueroso humano.

Al entrar, encendí las viejas cámaras que tenía escondidas en su casa. Así como él lo había hecho con la mía.

Sonreí tontamente ante aquellos viejos recuerdos.

Siempre tuve a mi disposición el deshacerme de él. Asesinarlo, o con mis manos o con las patas de mi Pak.

Pero si lo hacía, sabía que perdería algo importante. Él era el único humano inteligente en este asqueroso planeta. Aún cuando su unidad paterna fuera clamada como el mejor, esta larva humana había logrado distinguir mi poderoso disfraz. Debía darle crédito por ello. De no haber sido así, nunca me hubiera entretenido tanto en mi estancia aquí.

-Enfócate Zim, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. –

Analicé todas las cámaras, podía ver en el pasillo la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su terrible hermana. Nunca pude entrar y colocar una cámara ahí. Zim valida lo suficiente su vida como para hacerlo.  
Pero la habitación del nuevo humano estaba cerrada. Algo extraño ocurría puesto que algunos rayos de luz emergían atrás de ella.

-Um…- Escogí la cámara que había colocado en su habitación, esperando que esta siguiera ahí y no hubiera sido eliminada.

-Perfecto…-Sonreí victorioso.

-¿Qué…demonios? –

Las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla fueron horrendas. Terribles.

Desconecté rápidamente aquello y subí a la planta alta.

-Aire….Aire…- Corría por los pasillos y atravesé el bote de basura. El Dib me observó correr y juré que se atragantó con aquella asquerosa comida.

Al salir, me arrojé contra el pasto, sin contar que este estaría húmedo por la lluvia. ¿Cuándo volvió a llover?

-¡Zim! –

Algo de humo emanaba de mi cuerpo y comencé a toser. ¿Por qué quería aire si no tengo pulmones?

-¿Qué pasó Zim? – El humano me arrastró a la casa y con su camisa comenzó a secar el agua de mi ropa.

-Cosa…cosa horribles. Terribles visiones. Y no, no era la vida.- Me tranquilicé un poco, Dib se encontraba riendo en el sillón.

-Y… ¿Qué viste Zim?

_Fin Zim's POV.  
_.

Cambio de escena.

.

Papá había entrado a mi habitación, por un segundo había creído que era él.  
Extrañamente se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Él no solía hacer eso más que con Gaz.

-Oh…mi pobre Dib…- Me estaba observando fijamente, había comenzado a jalar la sabana. Dejando aquellas marcas descubiertas.

-Mira nada más como estas, te dije que esas pobres fiestas no eran buenas para ti. –Pasó su mano por mi pelo, me estremecí, pero me quedé inmóvil, no sé si por el hecho de sentirme tocado o por que se estaba preocupando por mí. Técnicamente me alegré y me relajé un poco.

-No te preocupes Dib – Cerré los ojos, tenía sueño pero no podía dormir. Solo pude escuchar que buscaba algo, posiblemente en aquella bolsa que trajo con él. –Papá te cuidará. –

Me senté, como pude, en la orilla de la cama.

Había comenzado a sacar varios frascos y algunas toallas.

-¿Papá?... ¿Te encuentras bien? – Se notaba tenso y algo…diferente. Ansioso.

-Si hijo, solo…estoy preocupado por ti.- Me extrañe mas con eso.

Cuando revisó por última vez los frascos, se arremangó las mangas de su gabardina y se colocó unos guantes blancos de látex.

Tomó un frasco con una pomada verde y me pidió que me acostara sobre mi pecho. Primero la untó por toda mi piel y después comenzó a hacer presión.

-Shh…tranquilo Dib…es para que entre mejor por tus poros. – Comentó ante mis quejidos, siguió con aquel masaje.

-Papá…- Me hubiera gustado poder observarle a la cara. Me sentía feliz, y en algún momento, pude quedarme dormido.

_O_O_O_

¡Lo admito!

Exageré, solo un poco, claro que sí.

Pase rápidamente mi vista por su cuerpo. Había predicho el tamaño de los moretones e incluso su color. Me dediqué tanto a lo físico que no contemple algo.

-Trauma, estrés emocional. Otro maldito suicidio. –Susurré molesto, estaba agradecido que este mocoso se hubiera quedado dormido. Por su apariencia, no había dormido nada, o al menos, solo fracciones de tiempo.

-Mocoso inútil. –Tapé aquel frasco y esperé un momento a que la pomada secara.  
Volvía a estar molesto. Aparte tenía otra extraña sensación.

Comenzaba a lamentar la pérdida de Dib, quizá la acción de reemplazarlo tan rápido no fue la indicada. Debí de haber esperado más.  
-Y así no hubiera ocurrido todo este estúpido embrollo.-

Sonreí un momento, pero mi sonrisa desapareció casi al instante.

-Podría eliminar aquel recuerdo y crear uno nuevo. Pero corre el riesgo de daño cerebral permanente…-

-Quizá necesite terapia. – Analicé el cuerpo de aquel chico y solté una enorme carcajada. No me importaba que despertara, después de todo, podría drogarlo para que durmiera un rato y recuperara fuerzas, o se mantuviera tranquilo.

Continué mi trabajo de curación, estaba atrasado con el trabajo del laboratorio, y esto seguía siendo una pérdida de tiempo.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Tiempo después.

-Zim…- El moreno observaba la televisión, acompañado de Gir en el sillón.

-¿Qué necesitas humano? – Contestó indiferente a las noticias.

-¿Qué pasó con el plan de Gaz?-

-Ese asunto no es de nuestra incumbencia, lo sabes Dib-cosa. – Dib apagó la televisión y se acercó a él. Que se encontraba en la cocina.

-Sabes… ¿Podrías eliminar este inodoro? Es asqueroso verlo en la cocina…-Pensó un rato y Zim le entregó una tableta.

-Arregla eso tú…- Dib vio que en ella parecía el mapa de la primer planta. Solo se limitó a observar el de la cocina. Eliminó aquel inodoro y dejó aquel espacio vacío. Solo sería un elevador más adecuado. Comenzaba a odiar entrar y salir por el bote de basura.

-Ya está…-Dijo sonriente orgulloso de su trabajo.  
Observó a Zim fijamente, este solo se encontraba moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados y sus antenas se movían a varias direcciones.  
-¿Qué sucede Zim?...- Una explosión en la puerta principal alarmó a los dos y Zim fue a ver qué había sucedido.

-Cúbrete Dib. –Y un disparo lo golpeó en el abdomen, regresándolo a la cocina.

Rápidamente, Dib giró un botón del aparato en su muñeca. Cambiando su apariencia.  
Su cabello era negro y largo y ya no tenía aquel mechón en forma de guadaña. Su color de piel se había hecho más pálido y sus ojos eran negros también y ya no ocupaba lentes... Su ropa consistía en una gabardina negra de cuero cerrada hasta la cintura, donde se abría para dar movilidad a las piernas. Estas tenían un pantalón de cuero negro y unas botas hasta las rodillas con encajes de metal en las puntas.  
Al aparecer su disfraz, corrió hacia la sala.

-Así que hay una convención de alienígenas aquí. – Aquella persona apuntaba a Dib, quien le observaba con odio y le apuntaba con un arma del anaquel.

-¡Maldito humano cabezón! –Gritó Zim, disparándole varias veces.  
Algunos tubos del techo comenzaron a moverse y empezaron a atacar a aquel Dib.  
Este solo se limitaba a esquivar los ataques y a dispararle a Zim, hasta que una bala terminó en su brazo, otra en su abdomen nuevamente y en su pierna, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

-Tsk…-

-¿Te encuentras bien Zim? –Preguntó acercándose rápidamente al herido.  
-¿Desde cuándo esa asquerosa larva humana es tan rápida? –Comentó molesto observando al otro Dib con odio.

Dib sonrió un poco y le susurró al oído.  
-Yo nunca, pelee contigo verdaderamente, así como tu tampoco. – Recargó a Zim contra la pared.

-Vamos Zim… ¿Acaso no puedes defenderte tu solo? –Observó a aquel chico del cabello negro con odio. Y ese... ¿Quién demonios era? Y... ¿Por qué hablaba tan cómodamente con Zim? –Hey tu el de negro… ¿Quién carajos eres? –

-¿Quién demonios eres tú y porque atacas Mi casa? –Contestó molesto Dib, ignorando el hecho de reconocer que ese también era Dib.

-¿Tu casa?...Aléjate, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Mi asunto va contra aquel asqueroso irken. He venido a terminar con su vida. –Respondió el clon con aires de grandeza.

-Sobre mi cadáver…-

-Será un placer.-

Iniciaron con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos usando las mismas técnicas de pelea, lo cual sorprendió al clon.

Tomando ventaja de ese segundo en el que se descuido, Dib tomó su revólver y comenzó a disparar contra él, hiriendo su pierna.

Sonrió victorioso ante aquello, sabía que podría ganarle a aquella copia barata de él y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su dirección.

-Si vuelves a siquiera pensar en volver a acercarte a él….-Apuntó su arma contra su cabeza y apretó un poco el gatillo. –Ten por seguro que yo mismo te mataré. –Sonrió inocentemente, soltando el disparo a un lado de su oído.

El clon solo cerró los ojos y sintió su corazón latir de nuevo cuando Dib se alejó de él. Comenzó a reír con fuerza y se levantó lentamente del suelo.

-¿Crees que tus estúpidas amenazas van a detenerme a mí? – De entre sus ropas, el clon sacó una pistola de plasma. Dib la reconoció al instante, él mismo la había creado.

Lamentablemente su reacción fue lenta, al ser alcanzado por un disparo, atravesó la pared de la sala, terminando atrapado bajo varios escombros en el jardín trasero.

-Gir… ¿Dónde demonios estas? –Susurró Zim levantándose con mucho esfuerzo al haber visto a Dib atravesar la pared. Sabía que él tenía que encargarse de ese asqueroso clon.

-Fin del juego…basura espacial. –Firmemente, sostenía el arma apuntando contra el irken. – Al fin te tengo…-Sonrió con cierto dije de locura.

Zim le respondió la sonrisa y con las patas del pak atrapó sus muñecas y pies, dejando su rostro enfrente de él y pateó aquella arma lejos de ambos.

-Zim puede aniquilarte de un simple golpe humano asqueroso, lo sabes. Por algo tus asquerosos ojos reflejan terror. ¿Verdad?- Susurró sacando la lengua.

-¡Aléjate de mí! –Comenzó a retorcerse, intentando librarse del agarre de las patas del pak. Zim simplemente le observó con cierta duda.

-¿Cómo debería asesinarte Zim?...- Pensó tranquilamente, rascando su barbilla y mirando alrededor. –Destruiste la entrada de mi hermosa base…Atacaste a mi comp…- Recordó que Dib estaba bajo los escombros y observó al clon con odio. –Si esta herido...aunque sea un poco. Zim te hará pagar asquerosa larva humana. Gritarás pidiendo clemencia. – Le habló acercando su rostro, remarcando cada palabra con odio y amenazándolo con la mirada.

-Computadora...Inicia reparaciones y encierra a este asqueroso humano. –

Lo aventó al aire y corrió a su jardín trasero.

-¿Dib-Bestia? – Preguntó mientras comenzaba a retirar los escombros del suelo. - ¿Dib? – Buscó hasta llegar al suelo y este no estaba ahí.

-Estoy acá, tonto irken…-

-¿Estás bien? –Se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a girar su cuerpo buscando alguna herida. Solo estaba cubierto de algo de polvo. - ¿No estás herido?- Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a estrujarla girándola igual.

-Zim...Zim...esto es vergonzoso...estoy bien. – Respondió alejándose un poco. –Ese arma es mía…-Susurró vengativo. –

-¡Joder Zim!...- Le echó un vistazo rápido al irken. –Tus heridas…-

-Zim se encuentra bien...- Sonrió amablemente. –Solo son rasguños para mí. –

-¿Qué pasó con él…? ¿Lo mataste? –Preguntó curioso sacudiendo el resto de escombros de su cabello.

-Zim lo encerró en una burbuja…-

.-.

Entramos los dos a la casa. Me sentía confundido, era la primera vez que observaba a mi clon. ¿Qué debía de hacer con él? ¿Torturarlo y dejarlo ir?  
Tarde o temprano regresaría buscando venganza.

…_Venganza…_

Aquella palabra resonó en mi cabeza. Podría cobrarme el hermoso favor que me hiso mi padre.

Me deshice de mi disfraz. Ya no lo ocupaba, mi secreto no saldría de esta casa.

Zim se observó con duda pero no me dijo nada. Supongo que entendió.  
Me alegraba, dejaría las preguntas para después.

Me guió a la habitación donde lo había dejado.  
Acomodé mis lentes y sonreí ampliamente.

Sentía aquello arder por mis venas nuevamente.

-Es todo tuyo. –

Me dijo antes de irse. Sonreí nuevamente, acomodé el cuello de mi gabardina, dejando que cubriera la mitad de mi rostro y lentamente abrí la puerta.

El se encontraba sentado en la esquina derecha de la habitación, abrazando sus rodillas y observaba aburrido el suelo.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza atrás de mí y dirigió su mirada a mí.  
Por un momento me observó asombrado. Me confundió con él, con mi padre y sonreí nuevamente.  
Había perdido el autocontrol que tenía, pero también sabía que ese cabrón había lastimado a Zim hace unas semanas atrás.

Una tenue luz iluminó un poco aquella obscura habitación y me observó con pánico.

-¡No es posible! – Me gritó levantándose del suelo y poniéndose a la defensiva.

._.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó molesta la chica de pelo morado.

-Tal como lo oíste humana. - Zim se encontraba limpiando su piel y Gaz le observaba molesta. –Posiblemente lo asesine. – Dijo sin darle importancia alguna.

-Estúpido Dib…-Susurró molesta y Zim le miró fijamente.

-Es tiempo de que inicies lo tuyo…o esperes el resultado de eso. Estará interesante. – Sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes de zipper.

Gaz gruñó y cortó la transmisión.

._.

-Eres una maldita creación de Zim… ¡Ya lo había hecho antes! – Respondió atacándolo con una navaja que traía en la bota. Dib solo se limitaba a esquivar sus ataques.

-Tú eres solo una creación defectuosa, estúpido. –Golpeó el rostro del clon, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Se dedicó a observarlo con aires de superioridad.

-Tú me quitaste lo que por derecho es solo mío. –Lo pateó en el suelo. -¡Por tu culpa no pude salir antes de aquí! – Se lanzo sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños.

Cuando el clon quedó casi inconsciente, se detuvo y razonó un poco.

-Espera…no es tu culpa…-Le habló con ternura. –Tú no te creaste automáticamente…-Se levantó dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Zim….el te hiso…eso...no yo…- Contestó escupiendo sangre y comenzando a alejarse de él.

Molesto, tomó del cuello al clon, levantándolo del suelo unos centímetros.

-Claro que no….-Dijo tranquilamente. – Fui yo…-Comenzó a reír a carcajadas. –Bueno, no yo...pero ya sabes...- Guardó silencio al notar la extraña mirada que le dedicaba el clon.

-¿Qué?-

-Estás loco…- Tosió un poco más, manchando la manga de Dib.

Dib sonrió nuevamente y de un golpe dejo inconsciente a su otro yo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****_Saludos gente hermosa...pronto he de actualizar.  
¿El final está cercano?


	9. El momento

De antemano, perdonen el trauma.

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**_

Por alguna extraña razón, él estaba en casa.  
¿Qué hacía ahí? No solía estar por las noches. Más que unas horas un día al año. Este no era ese día.

-La humana no está- Zim me dijo al terminar el escáner. –Ve Dib-cosa…Zim te esperará aquí. – Desvió la vista al mando de la nave.

Asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de él. No me sentía en el modo de darle un abrazo, besarle e irme a mi posible perdición.

Baje de la nave y llevé la prisión de ese conmigo. Abrí la puerta de una patada y observé a Zim, por lo que consideraba. La última vez.

_Ahora veo que los tiempos han cambiado._

_Dejándonos, parece tan extraño._

Entré tranquilo y pasé mi mano por mi cinturón, ahí estaba mi revolver.

Me dirigí a la entrada al sótano, la abrí lentamente y aventé la jaula por las escaleras.

Pude escuchar un murmuro abajo. Sonreí y despacio bajé las escaleras.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Gritaste furioso al reconocer el contenido de la jaula. Me quedé a 5 escalones del suelo, solo podías verme hasta la cintura. Me hubiera gustado ver tu rostro en ese momento.

-No soy un gánster esta noche…- Recordé aquella vieja canción de scissor sister's y comencé a tararearla en un tono lento. –No quiero ser un chico malo…Solo soy un chico solitario. –Bajé despacio esos escalones y al tocar el suelo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron –Y ahora te has cruzado en mi camino.-

-¿Dib? – Me observaste fijamente y luego observaste aquella jaula. -¿Dib?

Por primera vez en mi vida, te mostraste confundido.

-¿Puedes creerlo papá? –Te hablé en un tono neutral y seguiste viéndome fijamente. – Este impostor intentó asesinarme… Te dije que Zim planeaba algo macabro. – Observé asqueado el contenido de la jaula y te alejaste horrorizado.

-¿Qué sucede papá? – Me acerqué a ti.

-¿Qué -¿Qué has hecho Dib? –Me tomaste de los hombros y comenzaste a zarandearme. Sonreí y te tomé por los brazos.

.

.

Recuerdos, miles de ellos cruzaron mi mente.  
Aquellos de cuando era pequeño y me vi rodeado de tubos y seres extraños. Cuando juraba que había sido raptado por monstruos espaciales.

-¿Qué has hecho tú, Membrana? –Mi tono de voz se hiso seco y frio. Te alejaste de mí y comenzaste a reír fuertemente. Y pensar que "viví" con aquel monstruo toda mi vida.

-¿Por qué te burlas de mi? …¿piensas que es divertido? –Crucé mis brazos, me diste la espalda y reíste con más fuerza.

Dejaste de reír y volteaste despacio, te habías quitado aquellas gafas protectoras que siempre usabas. Sentí mi piel erizarse al sentir tu mirada. Tus ojos…¿Qué había en ellos?

-Así que…no estabas muerto. –Miraste sobre mi hombro y observaste la jaula con desprecio y odio. – Ese estúpido…- Meneaste la cabeza en desaprobación. Yo seguía petrificado ante aquello.

Desvié la mirada, aquella imagen no desaparecía de mi mente. Me dieron ganas de vomitar y volviste a reír. Ahora tendría un puto trauma con aquello.

-Es algo asombroso…-Me dijiste completamente orgulloso, solo sentí una horrible sensación interna. –Hyperoartia…vulgarmente conocidas como Lampreas-Dijiste en tono de burla. -Un experimento fallido hace muchos, muchos años atrás.-

- Ese..¡Es un pez! –Grité sin observarte. Tus globos oculares no estaban. En su lugar estaba la asquerosa boca de aquel animal. ¿Cómo demonios podías ver con eso? …Respiré un poco e intente enfocar mi mente en otra cosa.

Y eso sucedió, cuando me golpeaste fuertemente en el abdomen y mi cuerpo fue a achocar contra alguna máquina.

-¡Vamos! Que no has venido a hablar sobre lo hermosos que son mis ojos. –

Corriste hacia mí y me tomaste de una pierna. Me jalaste y me arrojaste nuevamente contra alguna cosa.

Reías, aquello te estaba entreteniendo.

-Uhg… Vamos…golpéame contra el suelo…- Me levanté despacio – No me rendiré.-

Dib atacó a Membrana, golpeándolo en varias partes del cuerpo. Aquel hombre seguía con esa enferma sonrisa. Para evitar más traumas, (como los que estoy sufriendo al recordar sus ojos mientras escribo esto) se había colocado aquellas gafas nuevamente.

Fue una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, que parecía no tener final. Dib comenzaba a llegar a su límite y él seguía como si nada.

Recibió un golpe en el rostro y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás. Membrana sonrió.

-No fue tan fallido después de todo…Mi carne es más dura de lo común. Soy más resistente y fuerte que tú, pequeño niño. – Se acercó lentamente y tomó a Dib del cuello, apretándolo con fuerza.

_Todo mi odio no lo puedo contener. No me ahogaré con tus pensamientos sin sentido….A sí que intentas hacerme llorar._

.-.

-Algo no va bien…Zim lo sabe. –

El irken bajó de la nave y entró rápidamente a la casa.

-¿Por…donde era? –Observó a ambos lados, buscando alguna señal de la entrada al laboratorio. Quitó la molesta peluca de su cabeza y movió sus antenas buscando _su _sonido.

-¡Ahí!- Apuntó con su dedo al suelo. Corrió por un pasillo y se topo con la puerta abierta y fuertes ruidos proviniendo de ella.

Se movió por la pared con las patas del pak. Aquel lugar se veía obscuro y algunas chispas iluminaban intermitentemente. Al pie de las escaleras, reconoció la jaula y se acercó a ella, no había nadie.

Pasé rápido mi vista por aquel lugar. Simplemente, era enorme y al parecer había algunos otros niveles de aquel laboratorio.

Caminé con sigilo entre algunos escombros, buscando rastros de algún vencedor.

-¿Dib?-

**.-.**

Después de todo, tan bien eras humano.  
Sonreía mientras me encontraba sobre ti. Ahorcándote, sin importar que mis manos estuvieran lastimadas y mal heridas. Lo sentía, aquella furia corría por mis venas. Quería asesinarte, matarte de forma muy lenta. Cobrar todo aquello que sufrí por tu culpa.

El abandono.  
Tu indiferencia.

Porque, aunque nos llamaras hijos, no nos veías más que tus "inquilinos".

Me hubiera gustado verte a los ojos y verlos rojos e hinchados. Mientras la sangre se acumulaba en tu cabeza.

¿De dónde había sacado la fuerza para hacer aquello si ya estaba tan débil?

Me preguntaste, simplemente sonreí y me alejé de ti. Pate tu abdomen y coloqué mi mano en mi cinturón.

Y tiré del gatillo.

Justo en medio de tus ojos.

-Estás acabado. –Sonreí victorioso.  
Intenté caminar, pero un fuerte dolor en mi abdomen me detuvo, haciéndome caer al suelo de rodillas. Palpe la zona y sentí una sustancia caliente sobre mis dedos.

Sujeté fuertemente aquella arma con mis dedos, solo un pequeño ruido. Uno pequeño y le dispararía a ese maldito bastardo.

-Bien jugado…bien jugado. Ya no eres tan rudo ahora…-

Una risa provenía de diversos lugares.

-_Concéntrate Dib- _Mi vista se tornaba un tanto borrosa. Pero a lo lejos lo distinguí. ¿Cómo rayos podía mantenerse en pie? ¡Yo le había disparado en uno!

-Me…aseguraré…que esta vez ya no te…levantes. – Cansado, debido a aquella herida y al sobre esfuerzo al que había sometido a mi cuerpo, me levanté. Aunque me encontrara tambaleando.

Ambos se apuntaban, dirigiéndose miradas de odio. El clon se encontraba llorando, al darse cuenta que el cadáver de su "padre" estaba detrás de Dib.

-¡Lo mataste! –

-¿Te duele?...-Sonrió irónico. - ¿Puedes sentirlo?...Eso creciendo dentro de ti. Aquella hermosa soledad.-

-¡¿Por qué?! – Me gritaste molesto, bajaste el arma y agachaste la mirada.

Me mantuve firme a mi posición, no bajaría mi guardia.

-Él no era…lo que aparentaba ser. Era un monstruo egoísta. ¡Tú, no sabes nada! –

-¡Era mi padre!-

-¡Claro que no! Ambos somos un loco experimento. No somos personas comunes. ¿Por qué otra razón habría dos de nosotros?-

-…- Levantaste la pistola y me observaste furioso. - ¿Cómo se que tu eres el original? ¿Por qué no habría de serlo yo? –

-¿Qué?...- Mi fuerza comenzaba a fallar, no tenía tiempo para cosas como esta.-Dulces y agrias palabras… -Comenzaba a sentir que me estaba sofocando. –Toda la basura que aparenté soportar. Toda aquella soledad que aparenté destruir…-Tosí fuertemente y levanté mi mirada lentamente. Me observabas horrorizado.

Jalé el gatillo nuevamente, seguro la bala atravesó tu pecho.

-¿Siempre…había sido tan…obscuro este...lugar?- Mi cuerpo chocó contra el suelo.

–Adiós Zim…-

* * *

.

.

.

Inspiración a base de muchas canciones de Korn  
Thoughtless  
Alone I Break  
Coming Undone

La idea de ponerle los ojos así al Prof. Membrana...surgió de una imagen que un amigo subió al facebook. Me retorcí del asco como una hora entera...Si buscan Lamprey en google imágenes, encontrarán la imagen del ojo con la boca así.  
A menos de que tengan Tripofobia (como yo) no les recomiendo que la vean, pero igual...Uno ve cosas interesantes todo el tiempo xD

Saludos gente hermosa.

Sakura M.

**_¿Review?_**


	10. ¿Paz?

-No…no no.-

Sangre, había mucha sangre en el suelo. Un gran trayecto, se veía como si hubiera sido arrastrada por algo.

Con cierto temor, seguí el rastro. Temiendo que él estuviera muerto.

Había escombros por todos lados. Aquella habitación seguía con la luz intacta, raramente parpadeaba.

-¿Dib?...-Volví a preguntar. Deseaba, por Irk que deseaba que me respondieras.

Escuché un disparo. Y rápidamente me dirigí al origen de este.

-¡Dib! –

Grité al verte caer contra el suelo. Tu pecho sangraba. Me acerqué apresurado, y observé a tu alrededor.

-Tu…maldito…- Susurraste antes de morir, me sentí extrañado. Pero lo reconocí, no eras tú, era él. Mi tono de piel se hiso más pálida al verte tirado adelante, tenías el pecho contra el suelo y un gran charco de sangre a tu alrededor.

-¡Humano! – Me acerque y palpé tu pulso sobre tu cuello. Te veías mal herido, pero yo mismo te había herido peor antes. Pero había más sangre, muchísimo más de la que solía haber. Tu cuerpo estaba frio, para mi suerte, tu pulso seguía ahí. Muy débil.

Te cargué delicadamente y ágilmente con las patas del pak salimos de ahí.  
Fue cuestión de minutos lo que nos tomó llegar a mi base. Habían sido los peores minutos en la vida de Zim. Casi tan horrendos como mi vida en Comidortia.

-Aguanta Dib-humano….-

Lo repetía continuamente mientras bajábamos al nivel de curación.

Gir seguía sin aparecer, estaba algo alegre por aquello, me evitó perder tiempo al preguntarme que te había sucedido.

Llegamos a aquello que sería mi salón de operaciones, velozmente conecté sueros y un paquete de sangre. Esperando que tu estado mejorara.

Rasgué tu ropa y busque la herida, la bala seguía enterrada, no había salido. Me preocupaba el hecho de que hubiera dañado alguno de tus órganos.

-Estúpida y delicada piel humana…-Mordí mis labios y comencé a abrir tu cuerpo para extirpar aquel cuerpo extraño.

Milagrosamente, logré extirparla sin mayores problemas. No había perforado ningún órgano. Respiré aliviado y cerré la herida, cubriéndola con vendajes y esperando el resultado.

Pero seguías sin mejorar, tu piel pálida y comenzaste a temblar.  
Tu rostro mostraba dolor pero seguías dormido.

-Aquí estoy Dib…Zim está aquí…No dejes a Zim…- Tomé tu mano con fuerza y la coloqué contra mi rostro.

-¡Dib! - Grité desesperado, la computadora comenzó a decirme algo. ¿Qué decía?

_Estado crítico._

No estaba esa calidez, el color rosa de tus mejillas.  
Comencé a llorar, se sentía horrendo.

Esa sensación dentro de Zim…

-¿Qué es eso?…Lastima a Zim... ¿Porque me duele? – Grité con fuerza, me acerqué a tu rostro, quité algunos mechones, tus ojos estaban cerrados.  
Aún estaban los cables y sueros conectados a ti. Quizá…solo quizá despertarías.

Te abracé y coloque tu cabeza contra mi hombro y retiré aquellas estúpidas gafas, limpie la sangre y mugre de tu rostro.

Sonreí levemente y estiré mi mano a la mesa de exploración. Sostuve un suero entre mis dedos.

-Señor… ¡Va a sufrir un ataque!-

Tu cuerpo empezó a temblar bajo mis brazos. Mi rostro mostró verdadero terror.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, inyecté aquel líquido sobre tu corazón, mientras las pinzas mecánicas se encargaban de cambiarte la bolsa de sangre.

* * *

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**_

.

. En otro lado de la ciudad…

-Hace más de 4 horas que estamos aquí. ¿Qué rayos quieres?-

-¿Te irás?- Preguntó en tono triste Gir, disfrazado de un niño de primaria.

La chica de los cabellos morados ignoró aquella pregunta y siguió observando hacia la nada.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –

-¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? Estúpido robot.-

-No lo sé. –Contestó inocentemente mientras devoraba unas donas y reía tontamente.

Gaz bufó molesta y observó con odio al pequeño robot.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y el ambiente comenzaba a enfriarse. Gaz se levantó de aquella banca en el parque, acomodó su abrigo e hiso ademán de marcharse.

-¡Espera! –Gritó Gir mientras corría atrás de ella. - ¡La chica humana no puede ir a su casa!...- Comenzó a llorar mientras jalaba de su abrigo. –Mary y mi amo están ahí…-Gaz se mostró molesta al imaginar que ambos estarían intimidando o algo similar. -¡El nuevo cabezón atacó al amo hoy!...- Comenzó a llorar histéricamente y la gente alrededor comenzaba a observar fijamente a Gaz.

-¡Ya cállate, llorón!- Levantó a Gir de los brazos y este comenzó a reír alegremente, la gente de alrededor continuó con lo suyo.

Levantó su muñeca y apretó unos botones en una especie de reloj irken.

-Contesta Tak. –

La transmisión se veía borrosa y la silueta de Tak igual.

-Basura…-Susurró molesta.

-Perdona Gaz, estoy un, poco ocupada. – De fondo se escuchaban varios gruñidos y algunas explosiones.

-Movieron sus piezas. Están peleando ahora. – Gir se encontraba sobre su cabeza y saludaba a la cámara. Gaz tomó asiento en una banca cercana y esperó respuesta.

-Vaya, ya era hora.- De entre las sombras, se podía notar la mirada de satisfacción de la irken. – Ojalá Zim salga lastimado. –Comentó sin darle mucha importancia, la imagen se aclaró.

Gaz gruñó molesta y meditó un poco.

-Los cuerpos…- Indiferente a aquello, Gir se bajó de su cabeza y desapareció de ahí.

Tak gruñó molesta y su pak creó un escudo a su alrededor. A lo lejos, se podía observar una enorme explosión que arrasó con la estructura que la rodeaba.

-Mierda… ¡Déjenme hablar en paz! – Gritó al aire y observó el comunicador nuevamente.

-Se ve divertido tu entorno…-Contestó irónicamente.

-Si…si. Ya casi es mío. – sonrió mostrando aquella dentadura de Zipper. -¿Podrías quedarte unos días más en la tierra? Esta basura de planeta está por caer…Pero aún faltan detalles. ¡Y estos seres son incompetentes! –Gritó molesta observando algo a lo lejos.

Gaz no dijo nada, solo cortó la transmisión y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**_

-Eres lo único que le queda a Zim…- Pasó sus dedos sobre la capsula que contenía a Dib. – Estarás mejor…-Sonrió tristemente y aquella capsula comenzó a llenarse de un líquido azul. Anteriormente, había colocado un respirador sobre el rostro del humano.

.-.

.

.

Era…aquello que sentía a su alrededor. ¿Qué era?  
Cálido y tibio. Lo rodeaba completamente, lo podía sentir a través de su piel.

Deseaba moverse, liberarse de aquellas invisibles ataduras que imposibilitaban su movimiento. Quería abrir los ojos y respirar profundamente, sentir al fin la calma rodear su maltrecha alma.

Gritar y reír.

Sentirse vivo.

Besarlo, abrazarlo y llorar de felicidad.

Pero su cuerpo no se movía, ni siquiera estaba seguro si seguía vivo y si esas sensaciones era producto de su retorcida imaginación. ¿Podría ser imaginación aquello? Lo único que podía ver, era la obscuridad a su alrededor. Sus oídos estaban tapados y no percibía bien el ambiente.

-_¿Zim?... ¿Estás ahí? – _Intentó hablar, tampoco sus labios respondían, solo podía escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza.

En algún momento, se encontró a el mismo sentado en el suelo frio, con el pecho completamente desnudo, solo con unos pequeños pantalones encima, sin zapatos y con la piel mojada. Sentía el frio colarse hasta sus huesos y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Sus mandíbulas chocaban fuertemente y talló sus brazos, intentando inútilmente entrar en calor.

A lo lejos, alcanzó a ver una luz pálida. Torpemente se levantó del suelo e intentó correr hacia esa dirección. No sentía sus pies, estaban azules y cada pisada que daba le dolía bastante. Enfocado en su meta, ignoró el dolor y llegó a aquella luz. Encontrándose con nada alrededor, solo una vieja y rota manta y una cálida luz que provenía de arriba, de muy arriba. Tomó la manta y se arropó como pudo, tratando que la luz llegara a tocarle y le calentara. No muy lejos, se escuchó la risa de una mujer. Era una risa tranquila y parecía que algo la acompañaba. El chico de los ojos dorados observó a su alrededor, buscando algún lugar para esconderse, pero aquella mujer apareció antes y se quedó mirándolo.

-Oh…pobre muchacho…-La mujer puso cara de lástima y se acercó a él. Se quitó la capa que llevaba encima, mostrando un hermoso vestido de color negro con encajes dorados en la cintura. –Debes de estar congelándote…Mírate, estas azul.- Delicadamente cubrió al chico con esa ropa, que seguía cálida debido al calor del cuerpo de esa mujer.

-¿Puedes caminar?...-Su rostro estaba cercano al de él. Su cara era hermosa, con ojos dorados y labios rojos como la sangre, con piel de porcelana. Sus cabellos eran, largos y color violeta brillante.

Dib la observó fijamente, se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-¿Es…este…el cielo?- Articulo aquellas palabras con dificultad y la mujer sonrió de nuevo, abrazó al chico y le ayudó a incorporarse.

-Aún no has muerto pequeño Dib…-Esa mujer sonrió con ternura y besó su frente.-Todavía no es tu hora. –

-¿Cómo…? ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó sorprendido ante la acción de aquella hermosa mujer, quien se limitaba a sonreír y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Es….algo difícil de explicar…-La mujer suspiró y se alejó un poco, cruzando su mirada con la del joven. -Se podría decir que yo soy tu madre y la madre de Gaz.-

Dib la apartó con fuerza y meditó un poco.

-¡Tu...tú no puedes ser mi madre! – Comenzó a llorar y se abrazó. - ¡Yo no tengo madre! – La mujer le observó con dolor e intentó acercarse a él. Pero este solo se alejó más. -¡Déjame en paz!-

-Por tus venas, también corre mi sangre Dib…- Dijo lamentándose, desvió la mirada y suspiró. –Yo pude haberlo detenido…-

-¿Qué?...-Preguntó confundido mientras observaba fijamente a aquella mujer.

-Y sufriste tanto estos años…Y yo no pude hacer nada. No pude estar ahí para apoyarte, tan bien eras parte de mí. Mi pequeña y fuerte creación. – La mujer lloró con más fuerza y se tumbó al suelo de rodillas.

Dib ladeó la cabeza un tanto confundido. Aquello se veía completamente irracional, aún para él, un creyente de lo paranormal. -Señora…deje de llorar. No sé de qué me habla…- Sujetó esa capa con fuerza y volvió a colocarla sobre la mujer. –Pero tengo que irme.-

La mujer comenzó a carcajearse con fuerza

-Oh…Mi pobre, patético y estúpido hijo. – Aquella dulce y angelical voz había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar la de él. Se levantó despacio del suelo y esa enorme capa cubrió su cuerpo. Los largos y violetas cabellos se cayeron, dejando en su lugar un largo mechón negro en forma de rayo.

Dib jadeó sorprendido y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No…- Susurró. Un fuerte golpe hiso que se estampara contra el suelo.

Membrana sonrió y pisó el desnudo abdomen del joven con fuerza.

-¿Creíste que de desharías tan fácilmente de mí?- Sentía las costillas del pequeño crujir bajo sus botas. Mantenía aquella sombría sonrisa.

Dib comenzó a toser e intentó empujar aquel pie de su pecho, pero su fuerza no era suficiente.

-Siempre estaré ahí. Somos la misma persona, mi sangre corre por tus venas. – Lo había dejado de pisar para jalarlo fuertemente del cabello, dejando su rostro enfrente de él. -Como una hermosa pesadilla grabada en tu piel.- Susurró lascivamente, lamió su rostro y lo volvió a arrojar contra el suelo.

-Tú…estás muerto. Yo te asesiné con mis propias manos. – La fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo, su pecho ya no dolía y decidido se levantó. Su mirada era firme y su postura demostraba fuerza. –Yo soy más fuerte que tú.- Caminó hacia él, el suelo se partió bajo sus pues. -Yo fui más listo que tú. Yo…- Tomó a aquella pesadilla del cuello y esta comenzó a chillar al sentir la piel del humano quemarle. – Yo sigo con vida, tu no. – Apretó su agarre y la pesadilla explotó, dejando que el cálido rayo de luz cubriera su cuerpo.

Paz.

Por fin paz.

.

* * *

.

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**_

.

Se encontraba parada afuera de su casa, aún tenía el frente un tanto destruido. Decidida, continuó su paso y atravesó aquella puerta con la señal de "baño de hombres"

Por dentro se encontraba un poco mejor, solo había algunos escombros y basura.  
Aunque las paredes se encontraban manchadas de sangre y había algunas marcas de balas en ellas.

Un ruido proveniente de su bolsillo detuvo su paso, sacó su celular y un número desconocido para ella le llamaba.

Molesta contestó el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?... ¿Gaz?-

-¿Quién eres y que quieres? –Preguntó molesta.

-Eh…soy Gretchen, compañera de Dib…Perdona que te moleste… ¿Esta Dib contigo? –La voz de la chica se escuchaba nerviosa –Llevo…un rato intentando hablarle…pero no contesta el celular… ¿Se encuentran bien?-

-¿De qué me hablas? –

-Las noticias Gaz…tu…tu casa…se está incendiando. – Habló con la voz quebrada al punto de llanto.

-Dib y yo nos encontramos bien. – Se encontraba sonriendo mientras hablaba.- Gr...Gra...ci...as... –Sintió que su lengua se retorcía en su boca. –Por...la información. –Colgó el teléfono y sin darle verdadera importancia, entró a la base subterránea por la entrada que años atrás de le había mostrado el robot de Zim.

-¿Humana? –Preguntó la computadora del elevador al reconocerla. -¿Qué haces aquí? – El elevador se detuvo.

-Vengo a ver al idiota de mi hermano. ¿No es obvio? –Preguntó molesta mientras apretaba fuertemente el botón del nivel base.

-Pero…-

-Llévame ahí…-Dijo con voz infernal y el elevador siguió su curso.

-Señor…La humana…-

-Déjala, es muy escalofriante como para detenerla…-Susurró el de los ojos escarlata mientras pasaba su mano por el tanque que mantenía a Dib.

-Usted debería de revisar sus heridas, señor. – Tosió la computadora. –Sabe que podrían complicarse.- El irken agarró un aparato de un anaquel, lo pasó por las heridas y estas comenzaron a cerrarse. Tomó algo de ropa de una especie de closet y se sentó enfrente del tanque.

-Señor…Tiene que darle tiempo a mejorarse...-

Cansado, Zim caminó hacia la puerta y llegó hacia la salida del elevador, esperando a que ella apareciera.

Al abrirse la compuerta, niebla salió del suelo, delineando la obscura silueta de la chica. El irken dio unos pasos hacia atrás al verla salir lentamente con la cabeza agachada.

-Tú…-Susurró con voz de ultratumba y le apuntó amenazante. –Quemaste…mi casa. –Levantó lentamente el rostro, con los ojos abiertos envueltos en llamas y dio un paso más hacia Zim.

-¿Quemar?...Zim…-Tragó saliva lentamente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. –Zim no quemó tu casa…- Pensó un largo rato.- Gir…-Susurró molesto.

* * *

Saludos hermosas personas.

Sakura M.

**_¿Review?_**


	11. Capítulo 11

_**O-o-o.o-o.o-o-o-o-o.o**_

-¿Qué acciones tomarán, ahora que….El profesor Membrana ha fallecido? –Los flashes de las cámaras iluminaban a la gente, los científicos ahí se observaban mutuamente, guardaron silencio y uno de ellos habló.

-Bueno, como ya estaba mencionado….-Tosió de nuevo y observó a sus camaradas atrás de él, quienes asentían con la cabeza. – Tal como fue el deseo del profesor, el joven Dib Membrana se…convertirá en el titular de la empresa.-Los periodistas comenzaron a murmurar y los flashes se aumentaron.

-¿Y en donde se encuentra? ¿Porqué no está aquí?- Una mujer empujó al hombre del podio y observó a todos con odio, su mirada era profunda y penetrante, todos guardaron silencio.

-Como saben, lo ocurrido en la residencia Membrana fue una tentado en contra de los habitantes de esta. Por suerte…-La mujer aclaró su garganta y su tono de voz se hiso más tranquilo. – Sus…Hijos salieron con vida, lamentablemente, el joven Membrana, resultó herido al tratar de ayudar a su hermana a salir de aquel lugar. El profesor no corrió con aquella suerte. –Los murmullos regresaron y la gente sollozaba.

-Estúpida, estúpida gente…- Tomó el control de la tv y la apagó.

_**O_O_O_O_O**_

Zim, recuerdo….Claro que lo recuerdo. Aquella vez, cuando realicé que había perdido completamente la razón, mi cordura, todo.

_-¿Acaso no piensas despertar nunca? Llevas así mucho tiempo…- Susurra una voz a lo lejos, es tan…extraño._

_-Que te importa…- Respondió mientras se acurrucaba en aquel extraño vacío. _

Ni siquiera sé de quién es esa voz. ¿Por qué me alienta a seguir? Aunque, hay algo muy agradable sobre este lugar, es tan tranquilo y pacífico, me hace…sentir completo y vacio al mismo tiempo. Emociones, si, nuevas y extraordinarias emociones inundan… ¿Mi cuerpo?

¿Es este mi cuerpo?...Paso mis dedos por mis brazos, mi pecho, mi rostro. No se siente nada.

Si pronuncio algo, eso hace eco, eco en este enorme espacio.

_-¿Me extrañas Zim? –_ Pronuncio débilmente, tengo miedo de que escuches mi voz y te rías de mí, por ser tan débil, tan humano. Por estar en este extraño y cálido lugar.

¿Pero…cuanto llevo aquí? Desde aquella horrenda pesadilla han pasado años para mí, he buscado una forma de salir de esta extraña dimensión. Regresar contigo. ¡Decirte que eres un idiota!...Extraño decirte que eres un idiota. Perdí todo contacto con la superficie, no he podido recobrar la conciencia.

Creí que no te entendía, tu tonta forma de actuar. ¿Qué pasaba contigo? Busqué la solución a aquello. Sentí que en realidad todos mis años de investigarte no me habían servido para nada, que no te conocía.

Pero…simplemente te conocía demasiado. Y me dolía admitir que…comenzabas a resignarte a tu vida aquí.

_-Y mírame...solo estoy aquí. Sentado en la nada… pensando en voz alta.-_

-_¿Me…me amaste? ¿Me quisiste?...Al menos… ¿Me necesitaste alguna vez? –_ Comenzó a llorar, se mantenía abrazando sus piernas. -_ ¿Porqué no lo dijiste?_

-_Solo tienes…que despertar…- _Aquella voz habló nuevamente.

Dib se sintió cubierto por una extraña paz.

_**O-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-oo**_

*Blum…Blum…*

Observaba las burbujas salir de aquella mascarilla.

Aquel lugar era callado y tranquilo, el silencio era cubierto por el leve ronroneo de las máquinas y el posible latido de su propio corazón.

2 días, 16 horas y 35 minutos.

Era el tiempo exacto que había transcurrido desde que lo colocó en aquel lugar.

Habían sido días duros.

La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba hasta los 39° C, sin ninguna señal de infección o algo similar. Simplemente aumentaba y bajaba a su antojo. Aún cuando le estaba suministrando los mejores tratamientos del universo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como debía.

Era casi como si no deseara mejorar.

Se encontraba frustrado y molesto consigo mismo. Si tan solo se hubiera negado mas a dejarle ir solo…Sabía que era su pelea, pero no debió de abandonarle así.

Y esa despedida…

Fría, seca…Casi como si supiera que no iba a regresar. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, sintiendo su corazón dejar de latir y el aire faltarle.

-¿Aire?- Susurró y sonrió.

Ni siquiera la hermana de su humano le había molestado. Ella misma había decidido quedarse en la habitación del Dib hasta que Tak llegara, debido que era "su culpa" que no tuviera una casa.

-Tak…-

Aquel nombre salió de entre sus labios. Recordó aquellos días en la skool, cuando estaba seguro que le amaba, y que el amor era doloroso. Muy doloroso. Cuando él mismo se creyó "atraído" por ella. Vaya sorpresa cuando esta apareció y destruyó su hermosa base.

Se recostó despacio sobre una silla y parpadeó pesadamente.  
2 días, 16 horas y 40 minutos sin recargar energía

-Ni una sola palabra de afecto. –

Aquella vez que había pasado con el regresó a su memoria.  
Fueron caricias, besos, abrazos y sexo.  
Ni un solo "Te quiero…" o un "Te amo"

Cerró los ojos y sintió un vacio en su interior. Aún cuando no estaba relacionado con la afección humana, se sentía solo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y dirigió su mirada a él. Lo deseaba, necesitaba y quería de regreso ya. Aquella sensación le comenzaba a quemar por dentro, generando una enferma sensación de impotencia.

Su recuperación, era un debate mental. Lo demostraban los altos índices de actividad cerebral de los sensores conectados a su frente.

Aquellas extrañas fiebres, los espasmos musculares. Como cuando Zim descubrió que lo suyo era una farsa. Que era una vergüenza para su nación.  
Cuando no sabía qué hacer, que pensar, que decir. Su vida se basaba en las órdenes que recibía. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Adaptarse a la asquerosa vida terrícola? ¿Terminar los "estudios" y ser explotado en un horrendo trabajo por pocos dineros?

Fue su crisis existencia.

-Vamos Dib-mono….tienes que mejorarte. ¡Zim te lo ordena!-

Recostó más su cuerpo sobre aquella silla que comenzaba a modificarse en una pequeña cama.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?...-Se recostó de lado y se enfocó en un punto perdido en la nada. – 6….casi 7 años…- Estiró su mano, intentando atrapar una pequeña molécula de quien sabe que. –Zim lleva casi 7 años en este asqueroso planeta, conviviendo con sus horrendos terrícolas. –Sopló despacio a la partícula sobre su guante, haciendo que esta volara lejos. Cerró los ojos despacio y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

-Señor…Despierte…- La voz de la computadora comenzó a hablar. Se escuchaba una pequeña alarma. Un sonido intermitente.

-Señor, el humano está completamente curado, sus heridas han sanado. Ya no puede este más tiempo en el tanque… ¿Señor? … ¿Quiere que yo me haga cargo?-

El irken se levantó despacio de aquella improvisada cama, masajeó el espacio entre sus ojos y lentamente se acercó a un panel.

-Nadie…nadie, además de mi…puede tocarlo. –

Presionó algunos botones y una alarma comenzó a sonar mientras el líquido de aquel tanque comenzaba a drenarse.

3 días, 10 minutos y 26 segundos.

Por fin, aquel martirio mental comenzaba a volverle loco. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que despertara.

Se acercó a su cuerpo y con cuidado lo retiró del tanque, desconectó aquel respirador y se aseguró de que el ritmo de sus pulmones fuera el correcto. Tanto como el de su corazón. Sonrió victorioso y colocó el cuerpo del humano en una camilla, secó su cabello y su cuerpo rápidamente, lo cubrió con una manta hasta la cintura y salió de aquel lugar.

-Había mejores formas de eliminar evidencias Gir…- Recordó la estancia de la humana en la habitación del Dib y su intento en vano de regaño hacia el pequeño robot. Suspiró cansado y cambió el rumbo a su propia habitación.

Al entrar en aquel lugar, las luces se volvieron de un color blanco, mejorando la calidad de color de aquella habitación.

-Computadora…Adapta la cama para el humano. –

Inmediatamente, la delgada "cama" que había en aquel lugar se hiso más grande, aparecieron algunas almohadas que parecían estar rellenas con materiales suavecitos; Se colocaron sabanas, edredones y varias cobijas.

Zim tomó el cuerpo de Dib entre sus brazos. Se quedó un momento observando su rostro. Estaba de nuevo ahí aquel color rosa en sus mejillas y en sus carnosos labios. Inconscientemente, pasó su lengua sobre los suyos. Recordando aquel tacto que tuvo alguna vez sobre ello

Caminó despacio hacia la cama y lo colocó ahí.

Le observó fijamente, guardando en su memoria todo detalle sobre su piel desnuda. Pasó sus manos sin guantes lentamente por encima de él, desde los hombros hasta su delgada cintura. Era la primera vez, que se daba el lujo de observarlo de esa manera, de analizar aquel tacto y las sensaciones que llegaban a su cerebro a través de sus dedos.

-Despierta ya humano, Zim te lo ordena. – Comento con falso enojo, su semblante era triste y obscuro.

Pero el contacto sobre su piel, nunca lo cortó. Encaminó sus curiosos dedos a su rostro….Tan cálido y suave como siempre.  
Aquel recuerdo de su rostro manchado de sangre, con un color pálido y la piel fría se eliminó de su memoria.

No quería más recuerdos de su Dib siendo lastimado por otros, de su Dib muriendo lentamente entre sus brazos.

Quería guardarlo así.

-Con ese estúpido color rosa que tienen ustedes los humanos. – Sonrió y pasó sus dedos por el negro cabello. -¿Porqué esta antena nunca se dobla? – La estiró, estrujo y esta regresaba a su forma normal. Parecía un niño el cual ha encontrado un objeto de su agrado. - ¿Para qué te sirve esta antena, Dib? - Dirigió su mirada a sus ojos, esperando que este le respondiera – Responde a Zim, larva humana…- Sintió una horrenda sensación que le obligó a colocar ambas manos por encima de su Squeedly-Spooch. -¡Dile algo a Zim! –Comenzó a zarandearlo de forma delicada, intentando despertarlo. –Vamos…- Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, mordió sus labios con fuerza y aquellos ojos escarlata comenzaron a llorar. – Dib-no-tan-asqueroso…- Lentamente se acercó a su rostro y lo analizó, buscando alguna señal de la "activación" de su cuerpo.

-…- Lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró en silencio. -¡Estúpida larva!... Lastimando a Zim de forma tan cruel…- Lo apretó más hacia su cuerpo, recibiendo el calor de su cuerpo, su lenta respiración contra su pecho.

-Zim….Zim lamenta… no decir la verdad…- Unió sus labios en un casto y corto beso y se alejó de él despacio. – Odio admitirlo…-

Sacó unas ropas y se las colocó rápidamente.

.

.

.

-Zim te ama…humano. – Pronuncio en el marco de la puerta, yéndose en silencio.

O_O

De camino a la planta alta, Zim se topo a Gir, quien comenzaba a correr en círculos a su alrededor, gritando cosas sin sentido.

-¡Gir…cállate!- Lo tomó de su antenita y el robot dejó de llorar.

-Ella….- Susurró con pánico, se liberó del agarre y corrió lejos.

-¿Qué?... ¡No puede ser! –

Corrió rápidamente a uno de los elevadores, pero una pequeña explosión proveniente de estos lo hiso retroceder.

-Cuanto tiempo… ¿Verdad?- Escuchó una voz entre el humo y los escombros de aquella explosión.

Se levantó despacio y sacudió el polvo sobre él.

-Así es…Tak. –

La chica soltó una carcajada y varios disparos salieron hacia Zim.

-¿Por qué te enfocas en destruir mi hermosa base? – Preguntó molesto esquivando y dándose cuenta que aquellos disparos comenzaban a atinar a su alrededor.

La irken sonrió y lentamente salió de aquella nube de humo, se acercó a Zim y lo observó con odio y asco.

-¿Qué?...-Preguntó completamente molesta. -¿En qué maldito momento creciste tanto?...- Lo observó de pies a cabeza, el irken solo sonreía.

-Como era de esperarse del asombroso Zim…No sé porque te sorprende…-Sonrió diabólicamente y dio un paso acercándose a ella. -¿Te molesta?- Acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella.

Tak gruñó molesta, el ex invasor le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza.  
-Estúpido…Zim. – Se alejó de él.

-Así que…- Pensó un momento aquella mujer mientras le daba la espalda.

–Abandonaste todo por un estúpido humano… ¿No es así? –

-¿Eh?- Preguntó incrédulo el irken, haciéndola enojar.

-¿Acaso nunca cambias?-

-Eh….- Zim sonrió y se sentó sobre un improvisado banco. – Zim solo reclamó lo que es suyo. –Le observó desafiante y Tak sonrió.

-Claro…Como puedes ver…Me hubiera gustado a mí ser quien te dejara completamente desolado en este asqueroso planeta. Y…quizá, solo quizá estaríamos a mano. – Se dio la vuelta lentamente y clavó su mirada en la de él.-Pero...la decisión de mis altos…me ganó.-

-Mimi…-Susurró aburrida y al instante apareció su SIR. –Acaba con el humano…-

Zim observó en cámara lenta al robot correr a su costado, sonriéndole. Giró para correr y llegar a protegerlo, pero un rayo lo golpeó en la espalda, haciéndole caer.

-Lamentablemente, tu vida no es tan miserable como se supone que debería de ser.-

-¡Gir! – Gritó con fuerza y observó a la chica con odio.

-No llegarás a tiempo…_Sweet revenge_…- Susurró, con una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado de su rostro.

* * *

.

Saludos.

Sakura M.

**_¿Review?_**


	12. Le Final

-¡Despierta!-

Un fuerte grito y un zumbido retumbaban en sus oídos. Parpadeó varias veces, intento reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, pero estaba obscuro.

-Corre…escóndete…Huye. –

Escuchaba esa voz en su cabeza, advirtiéndole que saliera de ahí. ¿De dónde venía? ¿Porque le hablaba?

-Alerta de intruso…-

Escuchó la voz de la computadora y se levantó rápido de la cama, cayendo al suelo en el momento.

-Agh…debí esperar un poco mas…-Observó a su alrededor. -¿El...el cuarto de Zim?-

Escuchó unas explosiones a lo lejos y se acercó a la puerta.

Había una risa histérica a lo lejos, Gir entró por la puerta con los ojos rojo brillante.  
-Cierre de máxima seguridad. –Dijo el robot con la voz gruesa y la puerta fue cubierta por varias capas de acero.

-Proteger al humano cabezón.- Sacó varias armas de su cuerpo y volteó lentamente a ver a Dib. -¿Mary?... ¡Estas despierto! –Sus ojos se tornaron azules y lágrimas se juntaron en ellos, pero no abandonó su posición, debido a que se escuchaban fuertes golpes a lo lejos.

_**O_O_O_O_O**_

-¿Venganza?- Zim reía con fuerza en el suelo, comenzándose a levantar lentamente. Tak le observaba completamente furiosa, él solo se limito a limpiar las lágrimas en sus ojos y a sacudir el polvo de sus ropas. –Pequeña Smeet, ¿No sabes que debes de respetar a quien es más alto que tú? –Rápidamente la tomó por el cuello y la atrapó contra la pared. Mentalmente se sentía aliviado cuando Gir respondió a su llamado.

-¡No puedes lastimarme!... ¡Y menos atacarme en mi propia base!...-La separó y la estrelló nuevamente contra la pared, aplicando más fuerza en su agarre.- ¡Yo soy el poderoso Zim!-

Tak, en un intento desesperado, logró zafarse de su agarre y comenzó su contraataque.

Con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, difícil de describir…Hasta que cansados, comenzaron a arañarse, jalarse la ropa y de las antenas. Completamente infantiles.

-Suelta…a Zim.- Ahora era él quien estaba preso bajo las garras de la irken.

-¡Serás más alto!... ¡Pero sigues siendo un completo idiota! –Seguía apretando con fuerza su cuello, su cuerpo estaba encima del de Zim y las patas de su Pak mantenían atrapadas las extremidades de él.  
Hasta que un disparo en su espalda la hiso volar unos metros.

-Dib…Idiota…-Susurró ella levantándose con cuidado, giró su cuerpo y observó al chico moreno sosteniendo un laser en sus manos.

Se mantenía parado con cierta dificultad, sus piernas temblaban y estaba sonrojado. Había estado corriendo por un buen rato, intentando escapar de Mimi.

-¡Dib!- Gritó el irken arrojándose fuertemente contra él, haciéndole esquivar un ataque por parte de la sir de Tak.

-Porque…simplemente no nos dejas en paz… ¿Acaso Gaz sabe que estas aquí?- Preguntó el humano sentado en el suelo, ignorando el examen que le estaba haciendo el irken. –Si Zim, esto bien. –

-Gaz…ella no es necesaria por este momento.- Comentó molesta.

-Si te acercas...Un poco más…Te atacaré Tak…Y no estoy de humor.- Contestó amenazante el moreno, colocándose enfrente de Zim. –Después de todo…has venido a asesinarme… ¿No?..Inténtalo. –Sonrió desafiante y pateó algo en el suelo, terminando en los pies de Tak.

-¡Mimi! –Gritó sorprendida y tomó al robot entre sus manos.- ¡La mataste!

-No, que va. Solo la apague…- Sonrió inocentemente y regreso con Zim.

-¿En…en que…maldito momento…se hicieron tan fuertes? – Apretó sus puños con fuerza y mantenía la cabeza baja. Sus antenas temblaban y se movían intermitentemente. –Es imposible…ustedes no pueden ganarme. No otra vez…-

-Así que por eso tanto ruido…- Se escuchó una voz distante, tranquila y siniestra no muy lejos. Dib y el irken sonrieron, al parecer Tak ya no daría más problemas.- ¿Acaso no ibas a llegar dentro de unos días más? – Preguntó la chica molesta, saliendo de entre las sombras. Un aura obscura emanaba de su cuerpo. –Me tienes en este sucio lugar, viviendo con mi idiota hermano y su tarado novio…-

La irken mantenía contra su cuerpo el "cuerpo" de su Sir, bufó molesta y observó a Gaz.

-Lo siento…Quería arreglar asuntos pendientes. –Observó con odio a Dib, que ayudaba a Zim a mantenerse de pie. – El que tu casa terminara envuelta en llamas no estaba contemplado en mi plan. – Giró molesta y encaró a Gaz, quien seguía con su semblante molesto, le sonrió y caminó por su costado. – Esto no se quedará así. –

De alguna forma, ambas desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

.-.

.

Zim cerró los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, sujetó con fuerza a Dib por la cintura y lo apretó contra su pecho.  
Estaba ahí, el estaba ahí. Despierto. Podía sentir su calor entrar por su piel, el aroma de su cabello, los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

-Zim….oye….-Habló nervioso el moreno, movía la vista a varios puntos del lugar, observando el daño por la explosión, algunos de los rasguños y moretones de él. Buscando algo que decir ante todo lo ocurrido.

-Se acabó…todo ha terminado…-Susurró Zim en su oído, mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente. –Zim…está completamente feliz de verte de nuevo. –Su voz se cortó, suspiró con fuerza. –Yo…creí que no despertarías…Que no querías hacerlo. Por Irk…como te extrañe…-Comenzó a llorar y el agarre de sus brazos se hiso flojo. Dib se quedó helado ante aquellas palabras y más cuando él comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la frente, las mejillas, los ojos. –Gracias por regresar. –

-O…Oye Zim…-Completamente sonrojado, se apartó despacio. Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y ahora era él quien apretaba contra su pecho a Zim.  
-Yo, también te extrañé. –Acarició delicadamente su espalda, Zim se restregaba contra su pecho felinamente. – Z-Zim… no es el momento para…esto. –Lo separó de él, sonrojado, desvió la mirada de la desentendida del irken.

-Zim estuvo preocupado por ti. –Mantenía los brazos cruzados y le observaba "molesto"- Solo…me alegro que estés de vuelta. –Un sonrojo purpura cubrió sus mejillas y comenzó a caminar a los elevadores, dejando a Dib atrás.

-Ne...Zim...yo también te amo.- Susurró observando fijamente algún punto en su espalda. Zim detuvo su caminar por un momento, movió sus antenas y continuó su paso.

-Oh, ven aquí. –Lo jaló del brazo y lo besó. Un largo beso con suaves movimientos de labios. Pequeños roces, el aliento que entraba por su garganta, el sabor de la saliva sobre sus lenguas. Pero transmitiendo tanto en aquel contacto. Aquel amor, odio, la pasión que tenían, fundido y marcado en la boca del otro. Cuando el aire fue necesario para los pulmones del Dib, se separaron lentamente, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva. Ambos sonrojados, con miradas lascivas sonrieron cómplices y por completo olvidaron que aquel lugar estaba hecho un desmadre, que posiblemente Tak siguiera en algún lugar lista para atacarlos o que acababan de iniciar una nueva vida, que habían vuelto a nacer. Porque aquellos últimos días, habían sido como tener el infierno bajo la piel.

Pero, ya tendrían tiempo después para encargarse de esos pequeños detalles.

_**Fin.**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ah...dulce y hermoso texto.

**Fluffy Spunchy Muffin, Jackythehedgehog, LovelessSD, NickTsundere, Sephir01, iukarey, laiki, shadonic25, BBSTIA, DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor.**  
Muchas Gracias por agregar a sus favoritos esta historia, de verdad...gracias, me ayudaron a continuar esto.

Lamento la tardanza, el tiempo se escurrió por mis dedos y cuando acordé, era muy tarde.

Muchas gracias queridos lectores por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer este texto.  
Quizá quedo algo pobre, pero había explotado tanto mi imaginación antes...

Probablemente pronto escriba un pequeño oneshot ZaDr.

Hasta la próxima.

Sakura M.

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
